Lost and Found
by SuperMalfoy-Potter
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4 FINALE! Alright so this is my rendition of what I think might happen in season 5. I'm still not very good at summaries.
1. Revenge

"Nick, we have to leave here, too many people know where you live and if you want Adalind and the baby to be safe. We have to get you a new place. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this, but they want to help, it's what they do. They are kind of like us, only wesen." Trubel stated as a woman walked in, and Nick recognized her as Agent Chavez.

"Trubel, what the hell is going on?"

"Nick, you're in danger, and here is the perfect place for an ambush. Everyone who is anyone knows that you live here and that includes the Royals now thanks to Juliette. We have to get you a new place somewhere where very few people know where you, Adalind and the baby are. And once you get Diana back her too. I'm just trying to keep you and anyone else that you want safe. Chavez can help with that, she helped me get Josh settled into a new place. Please just hear her out." Trubel pleaded, and Nick could see the compassion and caring written on her face. Nick knew that she was telling the truth.

"I'll hear her out, I won't make any promises though."

"That's all that I ask Nick."

"Nicholas Burkhardt, it's nice to finally meet you as you and me at least the wesen world of us, anyway. I have acquired a place for you, Miss Schade, Theresa, and Miss Schade's children. The condo is in Theresa's name, so no one would know that you or Miss Schade are there unless you want them to, though I wouldn't tell too many people."

"And what are you going to do with my house?" Nick asked.

"After you take what you want to, we'll torch it. There are too many memories for you here to stay here, Nick. This is for the best. I promise." Trubel explained.

"What about Juliette?" Nick asked with tears in his eyes, and Trubel could see the pain there.

"I'm sorry, Nick, but do you really want to know." Trubel said as she crutched down next to him, pulling Juliette out of his arms and setting her down on the floor.

"She'll be torched with the house?" Nick stated, but it sounded more like a question.

"Yeah, but she's gone, Nick, and I'm sorry that I had to kill her, but you're more important than her. She betrayed you and everyone else by doing what she did and I know that you love her but we need to get you safe, and Adalind too." Trubel stuttered. "Let's get you upstairs to pack your clothes." Trubel pulled Nick up and then up the stairs. They walked into his room and they found some suitcases to pack his clothes. Trubel started pulling clothes out of the dressers and Nick started on the closet as they just tossed clothes into the bags. Trubel reached Nick's sock drawer and found the engagement ring, and she slipped it into her pocket for safe keeping for now. Nick moved to the bathroom and packed his toiletries and tossed them into the bags. Nick was quiet the whole time until they were done and Trubel was about to take the bags downstairs to load into Nick's Jeep, when Nick spoke up.

"Is this condo furnished?"

"Yes, you don't have to bring any of the furniture if you don't want to, or you can have it loaded into a moving van and placed in a storage locker. Though it just has furniture, no kitchen stuff. So plates and utensils and stuff we'll have to pack up."

"Won't that look suspicious?"

"It will if they put out the fire before the house is gone, but we plan to torch it so nothing is left. This is a new start, Nick. I know you might not like that right now because Juliette is gone, but it's something that you need. A little off the grid for a little while. I already talked to Sean about you taking some time off, so no one will be looking for you. You just have to confirm it with him before we torch the place or they might go looking for you, thinking you were kidnapped, or dead."

"I understand thanks, Trubel." Nick walked up to her and wrapped her in an embrace; something that she wasn't expecting from him since she just killed his kind of girlfriend.

"No problem, Nick. You're like a brother. I'd do anything for you."

"I want the furniture put in a storage locker, all of it." Nick said before he let go, and grabbed the bags. "You won't see me for a little while I need to clear my head of everything before I start fresh, but you guys can move the furniture to a storage locker, grab Adalind and move her to the condo, and torch the place. I'm going to talk to Captain to take some time off, and then going off grid on my own for a while. Don't come looking for me." Nick said, and he started walking out of the room, but turned at the door and said, "Take anything you need for the condo. Any money you may need for Adalind r the storage locker. I'll be in touch."

Nick walked out and snuck out of the house and packed his things into his car without anyone noticing, before he took off. His first stop the spice shop. Luckily, everyone was still at Bud's, so Nick used the key that Rosalee had given him in case he needed to get into the shop to look at or get some of his Grimm things that were left from the trailer. Nick collected everything and loaded them into his car with everything else, and he headed to the next place he needed to go, the Captain's house. He pulled up to the house and knocked on the door.

He stood there for a couple of minutes, before the door opened and there stood Captain Sean Renard. "Nick, what are you doing here?"

"Trubel said she talked to you about me taking some time off for a little while, I came to confirm that I will be using some of my time off that I have collected. I don't know when or if I come back, but I want Adalind and the baby to be safe, I want her to be happy. I'm going after them, and I'm going to find Diana. I know what you're going to say and you can't. You have to stay here, and take care of everything here. I will find her and try to bring her back, even if it's the last thing I do. I'll be in contact with something that you can use to contact me if anything happens."

"Nick, you can't do this on your own. You should take someone with you. Trubel, maybe. You're in the wrong state of mind, Juliette leaving with my family, losing your mother again, the baby, losing Diana. You'll hurt yourself, because you're not focused."

"No, I need Trubel here to take care of Adalind, keep her safe, or she need to go back to Josh and keep him safe. I don't care, she has other obligations, and I can't drag anyone down with me. I'm doing this and no one is changing my mind. I just need one more piece of information from you before I leave."

"Anything, Nick."

"How was your father going leave the country?"

"I tracked down a ship that was parked in the harbor that he arrived on. I assume he would return on it. Please, Nick; rethink this. Juliette isn't going to come back."

"She already did; I tried to kill her until I realized that I couldn't, and then she kicked my ass, and Trubel killed her. Good-bye for now, Captain. Hold onto this for me." Nick pulled his badge off his belt and handed it to Sean, and he walked away before he could process what happened. Nick pulled away and his car was gone before Sean realized what happened.

Sean grabbed his coat and keys, and he locked up and jumped into his car, racing off to Bud's house where everyone probably still was. When Sean pulled up to the house, he ran up to the house and pounded on the door, and Hank opened the door. Sean walked in, and into the living room, and said, "We have a problem." Everyone looked up at him, and he noticed Trubel sitting on the couch next to Adalind.

"I've already clued them in. I assume, Nick went to talk to you."

"Yes, only you don't know everything." Sean said as he held up Nick's badge. Everyone was staring.

"Shit!" Hank stated, the first one coming out of his stupor. "He quit. That is not good."

"He didn't quit, but he made it sound like he might not make it back. He's going after Diana." Adalind stood up then.

"He what?" Adalind screamed. "What is he thinking? Your father has her, and they're going to Vienna. He can't take on the entirety of the Verrat."

"I don't think he cares, Adalind. He wants to right his wrongs with you, before the baby is born. At least that's how he made it sound."

"Nick, can't do that on his own, he's out for vengeance, for Juliette, and his mom. Juliette may be dead, but he still loved her, it's why he couldn't kill her. He at least loved the girl he remembers she could be." Trubel stated.

"Wait, Juliette is dead. How she was with your father, Sean?"

"She came back, I don't know why or how, but she did, and I killed her." Trubel answered and everyone was staring at her.

"Wait, you killed her and Nick was okay with that? This is definitely not good. We need to get to the spice shop, and stop him, if he's going somewhere he's going to grab the stuff from the trailer." Monroe said as he grabbed his keys and took Rosalee's hand.

"I'm taking Adalind to the condo that we have set up for her and Nick, but I can't stay there, so I need someone to come with me to stay with her."

"Why can't you stay with me?"

"There's something Nick gave me to do with the house, and it has to be done before the sun rises, and Juliette's body could be found by accident." Trubel stated.

"I'll go. Nick trusted me to keep here safe." Sean said. "Everyone else should head to the spice shop, and try and stop him, or at least try to calm him down." Sean, Trubel and Adalind headed out to Sean's car, while Hank, Rosalee, Monroe, and Bud climbed into Hank's police cruiser. Hank headed towards the spice shop and Sean took directions from Trubel to get to the new condo.

Meanwhile, Nick was heading out to the mansion that the Royals had rented and he followed a path that they would have used to get to the port, and as he was driving down the road in a path that would cross paths with their route, Nick caught sight of a lump on the side of the road, and he pulled over and walked up to the lump. He discovered that it was a body, and he wasn't sure but it looked a lot like the King, but after he was thrown out of a plane or helicopter. Nick pulled out his cell phone that he hadn't discarded yet, and he called 911.

"Hello, I would like to report and accident. I was driving down Highway 26 and I found a body on the side of the road."

 _"_ _Can I have your name and location sir?"_

"Highway marker 315." Nick hung up the phone, and he looked around thinking of which way the helicopter would go. Someone threw the king out of the helicopter and let Juliette go, they obviously landed, so where would they land. Nick saw a field up ahead and he climbed back in his car and headed in that direction. He reached the field and he saw gravel spread across the road, and a helicopter sitting in the field. Nick followed the tire tracks as they left dirt tracks down the road. They headed away from Portland, and Nick followed them.

Nick followed them until he saw the tracks turn north, and he turned to follow them. He followed them until he saw the tracks turn into a driveway, so he followed them. They lead to a house and Nick pulled right up to the house and stepped out. He walked right up to the house and knocked on the door.

A man came to the door, and he woged. "Grimm, what do you want?"

"Diana," Nick stated as he pushed his way into the house and then the living room, where he found a little girl sitting there. "Diana?" Nick questioned and he looked up at him.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Nick, I know your mommy."

"Kelly. You know my mommy, Kelly?" She asked and Nick pulled her into his arms.

"Yes, I knew her, but you know she wasn't your mommy right. She just took care of you because some bad people were after you and your real mommy. Would you like to meet her?" Nick asked.

"Yes, they hurt her didn't they?"

"Not these men, but yes she's got hurt, sweetheart. Do you want to come with me?"

She nodded her head and asked, "Are you my daddy?"

"No, but I can take you to him too." Diana wrapped her arms around Nick and he picked her up when a man walked into the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking her home and you can't stop me." Nick stated, and the man woged, looking into Nick's eyes. He stepped back a little and Nick chuckled.

"You're a Grimm? What is your interest in the little girl?"

"I want to take her home to her mother and father. They've been out of her life for too long, and honestly, no one deserves to have her: the Royals or the Resistance. I'll take care of her and protect her as will her parents."

"You are a brave one, Nicholas Burkhardt."

"I'm aware. Wait until you find out what my stop is after I drop her off is?" Nick walked out of the room, and he placed Diana in the passenger seat, buckling her up with care. He then climbed into the car and took off, heading back to Portland. He was away from anything that would remind Diana of her time with the royals and got back on the highway.

"Your name is Burkhardt? Did you know my mommy?"

"Yes, she was my mom, Diana." Nick said as he pulled out his cell phone to call Sean for the address to the condo, because Trubel would probably take him with her and Adalind.

 _"_ _Nick?"_ Sean answered on the second ring.

"Yeah, Sean. It's me. I found her, though I think the Resistance was a little pissed. Tell, Adalind that I'm bringing her home."

 _"_ _Really, you've found her. Wait, the Resistance had her, what about my father?"_

"Dead, at least I think it was him. Pushed from the helicopter." Nick said as he saw a pair of headlights coming from the passenger side of the car as they came up to an intersection. All Diana could do was scream as Nick shouted her name and unbuckled and he wrapped his arms around the little girl, putting himself between the girl and the door of the car as the lights made impact with his car. Time seemed to slow down as the car flipped through the air. Nick heard screaming coming from his phone as he held tight to the little girl in his arms, keeping her tight against the seat so she wasn't caused any harm in the crash.

Nick fell to the roof as the car landed on its top, and he was almost knocked out but he couldn't move. He briefly remembers seeing the little girl's eyes turn purple as two men approached the car. Nick could hear faint screaming as he slowly drifted off, but before he did he felt a little weight land on his chest and a little voice say his name. Nick had enough energy to wrap his arms around the little girl before he passed out.

Sean could hear Nick scream Diana's name as he heard a little girls scream in the background, then it sounded like a car hitting another car as he hear the car flip over, though he didn't know that at the time. Sean heard faint screams as if someone were being tortured, and Sean hung up the phone after shouting Nick's name a couple of times.

Sean then dialed 911. "Hello, my name is Captain Sean Renard, I need a triangulation of Detective Nick Burkhardt's cell phone and for ambulances and police officers to his location. I believe he has been in an accident. Once his cell has been triangulated I would like to be notified of his location." Sean hung up the phone and turned to Adalind. Trubel already left to do the job that Nick had told her to do. "We have to leave. Nick's been in an accident, he had Diana with him."

Adalind was on her feet and grabbing a coat, before Sean could say anything else, so Sean did the same, and they headed towards the elevator. "They had better be alright." Was all Adalind had said as they went to Sean's car, and they pulled out of his parking spot. Sean received a phone call a few minutes later finding out Nick's position. _"Nick Burkhardt's cell phone had been triangulated to mile marker 320 on highway 26. The phone hasn't moved since it was triangulated, and ambulances and police officers have been dispatched to his position."_

"Inform the officers that they are not allowed to touch anything until I reach the scene." Sean hung up before the officer could respond. Sean turned his police lights on and took off through town as he dialed Hanks number.

 _"_ _Griffin."_ Hank answered on the second ring.

"Hank, its Sean. Nick's been located, but there's some bad news. He's been in an accident, he took Diana from the Resistance, and they crashed his car, at least that's what I think happened. I was on the phone with him when it happened. And since he had the remaining contents of the trailer in his car I need you to get a vehicle or something out to the crash site to collect it before someone finds it and people start questioning Nick. Mile marker 320 highway 26. Get there as soon as you can." Sean hung up the phone, and he floored the gas petal.

"Sean, I'm eager to see our daughter and make sure Nick isn't in trouble, but I am pregnant and if we get in an accident, Nick won't be happy about it."

"Well, if we are, Nick might not make it to find out." Adalind shut up after that, and they drove the rest of the way in silence.

Nick came to, and he was lying in his bed in his house he lived in with his parents before they died. He was about to sit up when a hand pushed him back down, and he heard a voice that was unmistakable. "Nicky, you need to go back. It isn't your time yet. You have to take care of Diana, she needs you more than ever, especially when she finds out that I'm dead. You have to tell her, and tell it too her straight, don't say I'm hurt or anything like that. I was blunt with her before you can do that now. As long as she has you and Adalind she will be alright, eventually."

"Mom, I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I should have told you not to trust Juliette."

"I know, Nicky. She's here with me, and she explained everything. She's sorry, but she couldn't face you. It's time for you to go back, now, before it's too late and you're stuck." Nick felt as if he was falling, and when he opened his eyes he was in his car, looking at the seat the Diana should have been occupying, but then he realized she was in his arms.

"It's time to leave we need to find a safer place." Nick kicked out the shattered windshield, and he crawled out of the car with Diana in his arms he went to the back of the car and pulled out as many weapons that he had holsters for as possible, and he fastened them to his person in a couple different places. He then picked Diana back up and he ventured into the woods. "Everything is going to be alright, Diana, I promise." Nick tried to comfort the little girl, but it seemed like she was doing that more for him, her just being in his arms.

She had her arms wrapped around his neck to hold on as they trekked through the woods. Nick could hear sirens in the distance as they pulled up to the scene of the accident. Sean obviously calling in to have his phone triangulated to find out what happened to him. Nick kept going, though, not knowing who he could trust, especially now that he had Diana. Nick trekked his way in the direction that he remembered seeing the helicopter in, until he came across the field that it was in. Nick climbed into the helicopter and he buckled Diana into the second pilot's seat and himself into the first. Nick had never actually flown a helicopter, but when he was younger he used to play video games that involved flying helicopters, because his Aunt Marie thought it might be pertinent to know such skills just in case.

Nick went through everything that she had taught him, and they helicopter lifted off the ground as the copter grew higher, Nick saw another set of police lights fly past him followed by another car speeding quickly towards his accident scene. Nick figured it was Sean, but he wasn't going to land to find out or not. Nick turned the copter and headed north, hoping that it would make it to Canada or close enough to steal a car to get there to buy an actual car using his credit card that he would have to withdrawal a lot of money from and cut up the card.

"I thought we were going to go and find my parents?" Diana asked, and Nick looked over at her and smiled.

"We will, we just have to make sure that the bad guys aren't going to follow us and come after you again. I don't know who I can trust right now, so I can get you to your mommy. Alright, Diana?" Nick asked as he reached over and brushed his hand through her hair.

"Well, mommy and I lived in Darrington. I can show you. No one knew that we lived there."

"That's perfect." Nick headed towards Darrington, and he hoped no one could follow him or would. Nick looked over at Diana, and he sighed. "Why don't you try and get a little sleep, Diana. I'll wake you when we land, alright?"

"Okay." Nick watched her close her eyes and drift off to sleep out of the corner of his eye as he watched the sky and gages in front of him. He secretly hoped that Captain would call Hank to get his things out of his car before anyone could find them, and go on a man hunt looking for him. Nick pushed the pain to the back of his mind as he got farther and farther away from Portland and closer and closer to Darrington. He just hoped it was safe.

Sean pulled up to the scene of the accident, and Hank pulled up in his police cruiser behind him. There were police cars all around, but there were no ambulances and he didn't see any pass him on the highway. He walked right up to an officer that was standing in front of the crime scene tape, and he stated, "I'm Captain Sean Renard, this vehicle belongs to one of my officers. Has the crime scene been secured and where are the ambulances that I asked to be sent to the scene?"

"Yes, nothing has been touched as per your request sir, but the ambulances were sent back for only two bodies were found and both were dead, two men in their 30s by the looks of it. Detective Burkhardt was nowhere to be found."

"Nick wasn't found. What does that mean Sean?" Adalind asked from behind him as her arms wrapped around her enlarged stomach.

"I don't know, but we will find him." Sean whispered to her, and he turned towards the officer. "I would like to take the scene from whoever is in charge, and handle this investigation through my department."

"Yes, sir. I'll take you to the person in charge. She'll probably be rather angry, I warn you, she is a FBI agent."

"Really? I'd like to meet her." The officer directed him through the crowd, and brought Sean and Adalind to a woman standing next to someone that looked rather familiar, but neither Adalind nor Sean could place her until she turned around.

"Captain Renard, this is Agent Chavez and Agent Rubel. Agents, Captain Renard. This vehicle belongs to one of his detectives."

"You're dismissed officer." Sean stated as he and Adalind stared at Trubel. Once the officer was gone, Sean addressed Trubel. "Trubel, what the hell is going on?"

"I have connections now, and I had Nick's cell triangulated and followed, when it was stopped in the middle of the highway for too long, I called Agent Chavez to bring me to his location. He was gone when I got here. There's evidence that I believe we should pack up and get out of here before someone finds them and sends a man hunt out for Nick. Where would he have gone, and why was he way out here. I thought he was tracking your family down to find Diana?"

"He found her, and he was bringing her home to us when this happened. He probably ran not know who he could trust now that he had Diana. Diana probably informed him of where he and Kelly had been living, and he probably headed there."

"It's unfortunate that we could never locate where she actually was before Juliette set a trap for Kelly." Adalind commented.

"Yes, but Nick is intuitive. He will probably figure out a way to contact us." Sean said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We'll find them, Adalind. Don't worry, it's not good for you this late in your pregnancy." That's when Hank, Rosalee, and Monroe walked up.

"Hey, so where's Ni…Trubel? What are you doing here?" Monroe asked.

"Already been answered. Nick's missing and so is Diana. We need to get this stuff packed up before someone notices what the stuff actually is." Monroe walked over to the back of Nick's car and he opened the trunk.

"Looks like some of the stuff is missing. That can't be good can it?"

"Unless Nick took it with him. If he was conscious enough to flee the scene of an accident then he was probably conscious enough to be smart about it and take some weaponry." Rosalee responded as she walked up next to her husband. "Let's just get it back in the truck that he had and get it to the car."

"Well, let's hope he contacts us soon, because if what I think happened he'll be in rough shape." Trubel stated and everyone looked at her. "The car was hit on the passenger side. The back seat was covered in Nick's stuff, so Diana had to have been sitting in the front seat, and Nick didn't have little kid seat in his car. So with Nick's new parenting instincts and his Grimm instincts, he would have unbuckled his seatbelt somehow managed to get in the passenger seat to make sure Diana wasn't hurt too badly in the crash. After the crash he would have landed on his back on top of all the broken glass on the ceiling. See this blood here, I think it's Nick's; if I'm right, he's not looking so good, and he's the only protection that Diana has right now, that doesn't sound like good odds to me, even if he were to just stumble upon a wesen in his condition, the wesen might win, even with Diana on Nick's side."

Everyone looked at Trubel with concern and now worry written on their faces. "We have to find him, Sean." Adalind was the first to speak up. "Our baby can't lose his father before he's even had the chance to meet him. I can't keep doing this." Adalind said, but kind of screamed it, and all of the officers turned to look at them, and Sean wrapped his arms around her to quiet her screamed sobs.

"Pregnancy hormones. Sorry, baby daddy's missing." Hank stated to the officers, and they all turned and went back to what they were doing. They collected all of Nick's things from the car and piled them into Sean's car. Monroe, Rosalee, and Adalind rode back to Nick's new apartment with Sean while Trubel rode with Hank. Agent Chavez stayed behind to deal with the accident.

When they reached the apartment building, they all climbed out and started carrying things up to the apartment. Stopping on every floor too throw anyone that might be following them off their tracks. After everything from the car was up in the apartment, Hank and Trubel arrived and showed themselves up to the apartment trying the same technique to avoid being followed. Once everyone was there Rosalee, Monroe, and Hank started cataloging what was there and what Nick possibly took with him, if he wasn't taken by the Resistance everyone was secretly thinking but not wanting to say it out loud.

Nick landed the helicopter a few miles outside of Darrington in an empty field, and he torched it, destroying any evidence that he was there. They were far enough from the surrounding towns that he could have gone to any of them for safety. He just hope he could make it to the address that Diana had given him before he encountered anything that wanted to kill him or his injuries made him incapable to move. Nick trekked toward Darrington through wooded areas, and ducking into fields with planted vegetables. Hopefully people would be drawn towards the burning helicopter and away from him and Diana.

Nick had made it pretty far in his condition, and he wasn't giving up until he had Diana back in a familiar surroundings, and he could keep her safe. He put off telling Diana about his mom until he could sit her and himself down to do so, and not in the middle of the woods where her powers could bring a lot of attention that he didn't want if she didn't take it well. Finally, Nick made it to the outskirts of Darrington, and he made his way to the address Diana gave him with a little bit of Diana's help.

They finally reached the house, and Nick looked up at the house, and it looked rather a lot like the house that his mom had raised him in until Aunt Marie took him in. Nick could see way she was drawn to that house. Nick unlocked the door with a key that Diana directed him too, and then once inside Nick locked them inside, closing all the blinds. He sat Diana down on the couch and he looked her in the eyes.

"Diana, there is something that I want to tell you, and you might be upset by this, but first you must know this. I took care of the men that did this to your mommy."

"She's dead, isn't she? She told me stories about people that were after us and that was why we were hiding, from the bad people that wanted to use my powers for bad things."

"Yes, Diana, she is, but I cared a lot about her too, and I took care of the guys that hurt her. They won't come after you again, at least for a while, but there's this other group that wants you too, and they want to use that power of yours too. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but what do you want with me?"

"I just want to get you back to your real mommy, because you see, I care a lot about her too, and having you back would mean a lot to her."

"Alright. Mommy had a first aid kit in the bathroom I can get it for you."

"No I'm alright, where's your bedroom, you should get some more sleep." Nick said, and he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. Where he changed her out of the dress that the Royals had placed her in and into a pair of pajamas that he found in her drawer. When he had finally gotten her down to sleep he walked back downstairs and he looked around, finding another set of car keys on the counter and he walked out into the connected garage to find another vehicle. "You're a genius, Mom." Nick walked back into the house and shut the door.

Nick walked to the bathroom, and he found the first aid kit that he had been looking for, and he took a quick shower and then patched himself up. When he was done he walked back up to Diana's room and sat down in a chair she had in the corner of her room next to the only window she had in her room and he watched her sleep and watched the neighborhood around them. Nick thought about everything that had happened, and he thought about what he was going to have to do to make it here at least until he was well enough to get back to Portland.

His mom had to have had a computer or a disposable cell that he could use, so he ventured to her room and looked around finding a hidden floorboard that reveled a secret compartment. He opened it and found a laptop, a couple disposable cells, and a lot of money: American and otherwise, and a bunch of IDs, some with her picture, some with Diana's, and some with his own. Nick wondered if his mother had saw this coming or hoped that he would come with her at some point. Nick pulled out the all of the IDs with his picture on them, and he pocketed them and the American money.

He walked back to Diana's room and she was sitting up watching him come back into the room. "Nick?" she whispered, and Nick was hit over the head from behind, though, it didn't take him out. Nick rolled on the ground and pulled his weapon to find a Hundjäger staring down at him, but before he could attack, the Hundjäger's head exploded. Nick looked up at Diana in time to see her eyes turn from purple back to the same blue as Adalind's eyes. Nick stood up and ran to Diana, and he scooped her up into his arms.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, that man said that he was going to hurt you, so I stopped him."

"It's alright, but we're getting out of here. Do you have a bag that you have a bag that you can put your clothes in?"

"Yes, Mommy said that I should always have a suit case on hand in case we have to leave on short notice."

"Alright well go grab it and start putting some of your clothes in the bag. I have to grab somethings and I'll be right back." Nick left the room and he ran for his mother's room, finding a backpack and throwing all of the things in the little cubby into the backpack. He put some of his weapons in the bag, and strapped the rest to his person like he did before. He went back to Diana's room and found her sitting on her bed ready to leave. "Alright, ready to go?" Nick asked as he scooped her up and grabbed her bag, and he headed down the stairs and snatched the keys off the counter and moved into the garage.

He opened the back seat and strapped Diana into her car seat and put her bag next to her and then he climbed into the driver's seat, and opened the garage door and pulled out of the garage and down the street. He didn't know where he was going to go, but he pulled out one of the disposable cells and dialed the spice shop, hoping that Monroe or Rosalee were there. The phone rang three times before someone picked up on the other line.

 _"_ _Hello, Tea and Spice, this is Rosalee."_

"Rosalee, don't react, act normal like it's a normal call."

 _"_ _Alright, what can I get for you, sir?"_

"I'm running Rosalee. I stole a helicopter, and flew to a field in exactly the same distance from three different towns, I set it on fire and walked I don't even want to know how many miles to find my mother's house that she lived in with Diana. Then we were attacked by a Hundjäger, and it cracked me over the head with something, and then Diana blew its head off, and now we're in my mother's car trying to find a new place to stay. They're going to keep looking for me and Diana, Rosalee. I can't come home, not until I know it's safe."

 _"_ _Nick, calm down. Everything is going to be alright, we'll find something. We have your things from your car, and Adalind is freaking out but okay. Keep her safe, and I'll let everyone know that you're alright here."_

"What if I'm not okay, Rosalee? I'm not a parent yet, and I'm really injured from that car accident. It's like when I had my ass kicked by that Siegbarste. Ask Monroe about that. Only I'm worse I hurt everywhere, and the only reason I can still move is because I want to keep Diana safe. Rosalee, I can't take much more at this point." Nick sounded defeated, and Rosalee was scared for him.

 _"_ _Nick, listen to me, don't give up. You have a little boy to be expecting and Adalind really wants him to meet his father. She want you in his life; she wants you to be there to help explain everything to him with her. Think about him, and Diana how you need to keep her safe, so they don't find her. Keep running we'll deal with the Resistance and the Royals if need be. I'll email you with updates or you can call when needed."_

"Thanks, Rosalee, I needed that. Is Adalind there with you?"

 _"_ _Yes, do you want to talk to her?"_

"Yes, give me a second." Nick turned to the backseat and looked at Diana. "Diana, do you want to talk to your real mom?"

"Sure, is she nice?"

"Yes, she is."

 _"_ _Nick?"_ Adalind said on the other end.

"Adalind, hey. How are you?"

 _"_ _I'm good, our little boy is very active. How are you doing?"_

"I've been better. Someone wants to talk to you."

 _"_ _What's the matter, Nick?"_

"Nothing," Nick turned back to Diana and handed the phone to her. "Here you go sweetheart."

Nick could hear Adalind's voice softly coming out of the phone as he handed it back. _"Nick, what's going on?"_

"Hi, Mommy." Diana said as she took the phone from Nick. "I'm alright, Nick is keeping me safe. He's nice, I like him, Mommy." They talked for a little while as Nick drove farther north. Diana talked to Adalind for a while, and Nick reached the border of Canada. He stopped at the border stop and pulled out a passport with his picture on it, and he showed it to the man. Then the man asked for a pass port for Diana, so Nick pulled one out with a corresponding name and showed it to the man.

"What is your business in Canada?"

"My daughter and I are taking a road trip, and we just wanted to get away."

"Where's the girl's mother?"

"At home she couldn't get away from work, she's a lawyer, so it's difficult for her, but she told me to just take her and go for it. Have a little father daughter bonding time."

"Alright, you may pass." The man handed the passports back to Nick and he pulled forwards as the gate went up. Nick pulled away as quickly as he could without acting suspicious.

"Alright, Diana, can I have the phone back and talk to mommy?"

"Yes. Bye, Mommy," Diana said and handed the phone to Nick and Nick took it from her.

"Hey, Adalind. I'm sorry that I have to do this. I will protect her with my life and more. I will get her back to you, I promise. If anything happens, email me, but use code that I could figure out but not easy enough for anyone else to figure it out, alright?"

 _"_ _Yes, Nick. I trust you. I'll let you know if anything happens with our little boy, or if you can bring our daughter home."_

"Did you just call her our daughter?"

 _"_ _Yes, because though she is Sean's you're also going to be a part of her life now, and probably more than Sean. Especially, if we're going to be living together."_

"Okay, it just caught me off guard."

 _"_ _Stay safe, Nick. I know how hurt you are, so just see a doctor when you get settled."_

"I will. Good-bye, Adalind. Tell everyone else, good-bye for me. I can't do it."

 _"_ _I will. Good-bye for now, and please keep in touch as much as you can?"_

"I'll try." Nick hung up the phone, and he tossed it on the seat. Nick pulled over to the side of the road, and he ran his fingers through his hair and across his face. He turned back to look at Diana, and she smiled at him. "Hey, sweetheart. So would you be alright with calling me dad, because that would make this easier, until we can get you back to your parents?" Nick asked and Diana nodded her head. "You tired?" Diana nodded her head again, and Nick continued, "Why don't you try and get some sleep sweetheart?" Diana barely nodded as she drifted off to sleep, and Nick pulled back onto the road and drove.

Adalind hung up the phone, and she turned towards the back room and walked in holding her stomach. "Does he want to talk to someone else?" Monroe asked, and Adalind looked up and met his eyes.

"No, he's gone. I talked to her and now she's gone again." Rosalee stood up from her seat next to Monroe and she wrapped her arms around her.

"Shhh, it'll be alright, Nick will take care of her, and he'll keep us updated as best he can. He cares about all of us, and he wants what's best for his new life with you and the baby, and he has to get used to the fact that Juliette isn't there. This'll be the best for that as well. He'll come back and be clear minded about it all." That's when the bell chimed, and Hank held up his hand for everyone to be quiet and to stay where they are. Then he opened the door slightly and peeked around the door, and he disappeared.

"Trubel, damn it. Call first, that would be helpful."

"What are you guys still doing here? You should have gotten Adalind to the apartment hours ago."

"She was on the phone with Nick and Diana." Hank said as he opened the door into the back room, and they both walked through.

"Wait, Nick called. How is he? Where is he? What's he doing?"

"He's fine. He didn't say, and he's running. At least until we make sure the Resistance and the Royals don't go after her again, so she can live a normalish life. He knows what he's doing, and he'll be here if we need him for anything." Adalind was the one to speak up, and everyone turned towards her.

"He told you that?"

"Yes, he's going to do anything to protect my little girl and our little girl, and if that means that he has to keep my little girl from me just a little while longer until we get this all sorted out. Then I'm alright with it; I trust Nick, and we're in this together now. That's what he told me. Now I'm tired, can someone drive me home, please?" Adalind walked out of the room and everyone looked around at each other.

"Wow, have times changed, it's weird." Monroe said as Trubel walked out of the room to take Adalind to the apartment since Sean was trying to deal with the Resistance. They reached the apartment building, and when they reached the apartment, Adalind walked right to the bedroom that they put all of Nick's things in. She couldn't believe how much she was missing Nick. Through the past few years that she had known him, and now she was missing him like he had always been a part of her life.

She walked over to the dresser and pulled out on of his shirts, and she inhaled the scent of Nick. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, and she whispered, "Daddy's going to be alright. He's going to bring your sister home, and we're going to be a proper family. I just hope he comes home in one piece." Adalind looked up to find Trubel standing in the doorway.

"Nick is a tough guy, and he's been through a lot, but he'll always make it through when he needs to. You miss him?"

"Yes, but I don't know why. It's not like Nick and I were ever on good terms until this little man came into our lives on accident."

"It's because of the baby. He's going to be half-Zauberbiest and a Grimm. He's special, and I think, he's drawing the two of you together." Trubel walked into the room, and she pulled the sheet back on the bed. "Why don't you just sleep in here, Nick's not going to mind?" Adalind changed into a pair of Nick's pajama pants and one of his baggy shirts, and she crawled into the bed. "Try to get some sleep, Adalind. They'll both be fine, they're both very powerful, and are watching each other's backs. Not that I think that it's a good thing that Nick's back is being watched by a 9 month old who looks three, but she trusts him by the sound of it."

"I just hope that we get this resolved soon so they aren't gone for too long." Adalind mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. Trubel then walked to her room, and dialed the number that came into the spice shop earlier. No one answered, so Trubel left a message. "Nick, its Trubel, call me back at this number?"

She hung up, and then her phone rang a couple of minutes later. "Hey," She answered.

 _"_ _Hey, Trubel. Is everything taken care of?"_

"Yeah, we'll torch the house tonight. I brought your sheets over to the apartment and put them on the bed for you for whenever you come home, and everything that was in your kitchen is now in the new apartment. Your furniture is in a storage unit in my name, that you are paying for by the way, and Adalind is asleep in your clothes on your bed, so that's interesting."

 _"_ _You guys haven't gotten her new clothes yet?"_

"Yeah, we went shopping today."

 _"_ _And she wants to sleep in some of my clothes?"_

"She misses you, Nick. I don't know how to explain it, but I think it's the baby, trying to pull you two together. If that's possible."

 _"_ _Trubel, I've been taking care of Diana for the past couple of days, anything is possible to me."_

"You see a doctor yet?"

 _"_ _No, I'm still driving. I'm, trying to find a busy place so no one would really be able to track us down if they tried. A big wesen community, but they apparently don't have them up here. You would think that they would because you wouldn't expect to find a Grimm in the middle of nowhere unless they're on the run."_

"Nick, don't tell me too much about where you are."

 _"_ _Trubel, I'm in the middle of nowhere, nowhere is practically everywhere north of Portland."_

"Okay, no more than that because north is a hefty clue to find you."

 _"_ _I could be heading northeast, I could be heading northwest, or I could even be heading straight north. Better?"_

"Yeah, better. Keep in touch, Nick, and see a doctor, you need it."

 _"_ _Yeah, I'll try. Especially because I think I broke something."_

"Nick, you need to take care of yourself, especially now with Diana and the baby."

 _"I know, Trubel. I have to go. I shouldn't be on the phone for as long of time that I have today."_ Nick hung up the phone and Trubel crawled into bed, and she fell asleep.

 **Author's Note: Alright so I just wanted to get this out. This idea of what was going to happen in season 5 was stuck in my head and it was messing with me being able to write my other Fanfic, so I just wrote it out. I realize that this probably isn't how the beginning of next season is going to go, but I just had to get the idea out there and I think that this would be kind of cute way of Adalind and Nick to become closer. I hope you guys like it even with the feels twists and turns in there. comment what you think, and there's possibly more to come.**


	2. New Adventures

Nick hung up and went back to paying attention to the road ahead of them, and he made a decision. Alaska would be a good place to go. The terrain alone would help him make a getaway if need be, and he had a four wheel drive truck from his mother. It'd be perfect. Nick pulled off the highway he was on and pulled onto a different one that headed in that direction as soon as he had a route to do so. Nick made it to Fort Nelson before he could head towards the Yukon Territory and work his way towards Alaska. He pulled off to a rest area where he had Diana and himself go to the bathroom, and they slept. Nick fell asleep in the back seat with Diana on his lap and his arms curled around her.

When Nick woke up the next morning, he took Diana for a walk before they climbed back in the truck, and headed back on the road. That day they made it to Whitehorse before making another stop, and that's when the phone rang. Nick let it go to voicemail, and then listened to the voicemail.

"Nick, I know you told me not to call you at this number, but your house was burned to the ground today. People are asking questions about whether or not you were in the house or not, because a body was found in the remains." Rosalee's voice said in the voicemail, but Nick didn't call her back, he dialed Trubel, who picked up on the second ring.

 _"_ _Hello."_

"Trubel. It's done?"

 _"_ _Yeah, I was about to call you actually. We made Juliette's body unidentifiable, so it could seem like it could have been you. Sean, is having it not dug to into about whose body it is, so people might stop looking for you. At least that's what we hope until we can get this thing sorted out with the Resistance and the Royals. Sean and I figured that was the best idea."_

"Yeah, keep everyone else out of the loop, except Adalind, but make it known that she needs to shut her lip if she wants Diana to be safe. I'm headed east, so in case any questions arise about my location."

 _"_ _Thanks, Nick. I'll roll with that. No more information though, and you should probably get rid of this cell then, so if anyone tries to contact you our story might be plausible, alright?"_

"Yeah, of course not, and I'll turn it off and toss it after this call."

 _"_ _You're not really headed east are you?"_

"You wanted no more information, Trubel." Nick said before he hung up, and he kept driving. They made it to Dawson before Nick stopped for food, bathroom breaks, and sleep, and Nick hid the cell phone in the trash can in the men's room. They then found a rest area where Nick parked the car and they fell asleep, Nick with Diana in his arms.

Hank, Sean, Monroe, and Rosalee showed up to the scene of the remains of Nick's house, now a black pile of ash on a concrete slab. The arson crew at work trying to figure out the cause of the fire, and how it took the house down so quickly.

"I can't believe it's gone. Why would they think Nick would come back here with Diana, and if they did come back wouldn't they think that she was in there with him?" Monroe asked.

"Not necessarily." Sean answered, not revealing his part in taking the house down. "Maybe they thought they could lure him back by torching his place." Sean said as he walked up to the crime scene tape and Hank followed.

"Captain, we have a body over here?" one of the firefighters shouted. Everyone turned and looked around thinking who could it be that was in Nick's house. They knew it wasn't Trubel or Adalind because they called them after they got the call from the fire department. Sean and Hank walked over to the firefighter and examined the remains and then Sean walked away, and made a phone call. Monroe followed him with his eyes.

"I wonder who he's calling." Monroe said as he wrapped his arms around Rosalee.

"I don't know, does it matter. Probably Nick." She said and they both shrugged. Sean hung up the phone and he walked back up to the firefighters.

"Let's get anything we need back to the precinct and the body to the M.E. to see if they can identify the remains." Sean walked back towards his car, and Hank followed him. "Let's get out of here."

"Captain, there is no way that's Nick right."

"Will talk about that once we get to Trubel's. Not here, too many ears around." Sean climbed into the driver's seat of his car and everyone pilled in after him. He drove to Trubel's apartment and they ascended the stairs and knocked on the door when they reached the apartment. "Now, we need to talk."

"Come on in. I've had…you brought everyone." Trubel stumbled as she noticed everyone else behind Sean.

"Yeah, was I not supposed to bring them?"

"I'll explain inside." Trubel said as she stepped out of the way for everyone to walk in. "Can I talk to you in private, Sean?" Trubel said as she walked off and Sean followed her. Once they were in her room she shut the door and turned on her stereo.

"What's wrong?"

"So I talked to Nick, and he just wants you, me, and Adalind in on this. Monroe, Rosalee, and Hank are Nick's closest friends and he thinks that if they act like they haven't heard from him or seen him in a couple of days, then they might treat the body as him, because I made sure that they couldn't identify Juliette as Juliette, at least until we want them to know that it's Juliette, per DNA that one of us happens to find at our place. We treat this body as Nick, until he's 'found' that's how he wants it. If they know it's not him they could act differently. He wants Adalind to know because the stress of the baby and because he's going to keep in contact with her because of the baby and Diana. They can't know. At least not for sure. They have to question if it's him or not, which they are probably doing right now sitting out in that room." Trubel finished, and Sean looked from her to the door behind him.

"Wouldn't Adalind be telling them right now what's going on?"

"No, I already told her she can't tell anyone that she's in contact with Nick, not even Monroe, Rosalee, and Hank."

"Alright, but they're going to ask questions that we can't answer."

"I've already figured that out, and clued in Adalind. We're going to tell them that Nick's off grid, and we haven't heard from him since the spice shop, anything could have happened, Adalind is going to act like she's going to be sick and head for Nick's room, which she's now sleeping in by the way. Then you are going to take everyone home and let them ponder the possibilities."

"Alright, I don't know if it's going to work, but we can try. Can you deal with lying to them until Nick and Diana are safe?"

"If this is what Nick wants I'm going with it. I owe Nick more than I owe them, he's the only reason that I came back when they called."

"Alright, let's do this."

The pair walked back out to find four pairs of eyes on them, and Trubel walked over and stared back at them, while Sean sat down next to Adalind and whispered something in her ear, but the other three were too focused on Trubel to notice.

"Alright, so Nick's off grid, he could be anywhere, and that includes in that house. I haven't the faintest idea of where he is, and he hasn't contacted us, we also can't reach him on the cell phone that he called to Rosalee's shop with."

"I'm going to be sick, I'll be right back." Adalind stood up and she almost ran to the bathroom. Monroe stood up and he walked up to Trubel.

"What do you mean? He isn't dead, wouldn't that mean that the Resistance already had Diana though. Why would they still be talking to us and negotiating with us if they already had her?"

"Maybe they want us to think that they don't have her to put us off, I don't know, but we are going to go under the assumption that it could be Nick, but it might not be Nick. We don't know because we haven't heard from him. That is what you are going to tell anyone that asks you anything about it, because it's true, and if Nick is still out there it'll give him and Diana the best shot." Trubel responded calmly, and Sean was impressed though he didn't show it on his face in case anyone was paying him any attention.

"For now I think we should head out in case anyone shows up and asks you any questions about Nick." Sean said as he went to stand, and he grabbed his coat and headed to the door. Everyone that road with him followed him out, saying good bye as they left. Trubel went to go check on Adalind, and when she walked into Nick's room, she found Adalind curled into Nick's sheets.

"He is going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah, Adalind. Nick knows how to take care of himself, he's been doing it for years." Trubel smoothed her hair back, and laid down on the other side of the bed. "Try not to worry about him, he'll find a safe place to stay." Trubel and Adalind drifted off to sleep.

Nick woke up again in his mother's truck with Diana in his arms, and Nick opened the car door and stepped out still with her in his arms. He stepped out into the sunlight and slipped on some sunglasses to hide his eyes. Nick walked to the bathroom, and when he got there he realized that he didn't know what to do with Diana while he went to the bathroom. Usually she just waited by the door or went into one of the stalls to go to the bathroom while he did, but now, she was asleep.

The counter for the sinks was right next to the urinals, so Nick decide to place her on the counter next to the last urinal, while he went to the bathroom. When he was finished he quickly washed his hands and picked her back up, carrying her out of the bathroom and back to the truck. They were only few miles from the Alaskan border, and then he would figure out how to work his way to Fairbanks.

He placed Diana in her car seat, and he climbed into the truck, pulled back on the highway, and headed north. It didn't take long before he was at a border check, and he had to get out their passports again. "Passports, sir." The border police asked as Nick put the truck in park at the gate. Nick just handed the passports over as the officer asked, "What is your business in Alaska?"

"Temporary get away. I needed to get away from my life for a while and my daughter wanted to see Alaska, and her babysitter told her about the Northern Lights and I just had to take her. She's my little girl."

"Alright, may I ask about your wife?"

"She was taken out of my daughter's life at a young age and after this trip I'm hoping that'll change. I wanted her to have something nice, in case something doesn't go as plan." Nick commented, and after regretted that he may have said too much.

"You dying?"

"Well, that's what the doctors say, because they aren't sure if it's too late or not yet. They ran some tests, and we'll just have to see." Nick was surprised at how, after becoming a Grimm, the lies just rolled off the tongue without a second thought.

"Alright, well, enjoy your stay. I hope you get better for your daughter's sake. She's adorable by the way."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." The gate went up, and Nick pulled forwards. He continued forwards on the highway, and he kept driving, until he could hear Diana start to wake up in the back seat.

"Daddy, where are we?" Diana's voice came from the back seat, Nick jumped slightly at the sound of the word Daddy on her lips.

"Alaska. We're in Alaska, Diana."

"Oh, alright. Mommy told me about Alaska. She said that she had a place here, and she was going to take me here sometime. I really looked forwards to it."

"She ever say where this place was?"

"Fairbanks. She said it was the most beautiful place in Alaska, and you could see the Northern Lights from her cabin very well."

"Do you happen to know where she said the cabin was?"

"The north side of Fairbanks off of Goldstream Road."

"Alright," Nick sighs as he pushes the gas petal down a little farther trying to get there a little faster. He'd been on the road since the boarder cross for three hours, he couldn't be that much farther from Fairbanks. After another hour, Nick was getting tired and he pulled off at a rest stop, so he could go to the bathroom, and hopefully get Diana to go, since he had only gotten a few hours of sleep before heading back out and she hadn't gone in a while.

After the rest stop, Nick buckled Diana back into the seat, and he tossed the one disposable cell that he had used to call the Spice shop and Adalind, smashing it before he threw it away. Nick climbed into the truck and pulled onto the highway, and he pulled out another of the cell phones that he took from his mother's house and he dialed Trubel's cell. It was probably almost 7 in Portland. Trubel picked up on the sixth ring right as it was about to go to voicemail.

 _"_ _Hello, who is this? Do you know how early it is?"_

"Trubel," Nick started but he could feel his voice cracking from lack of sleep.

 _"_ _Nick! What the hell? Do you know how early it is?"_

"Yeah it's early I know. I can't sleep, and I'm still driving. I just need a reassuring voice right now. Please can you just do that for me?" Nick pleaded, and he could hear the brokenness in his own voice, he could only imagine how it sounded to Trubel.

 _"_ _Yeah, but let me give the phone to someone whose awake."_ Nick could hear Trubel getting out of bed and shuffling around the room. He heard her talking to someone as they took the phone.

 _"_ _Hello,"_ Nick heard Adalind's voice on the other end of the line. _"Nick, is that you?"_

"Yeah, Adalind. It's me." Nick muttered with relief. She sounded alright considering the circumstances. "How are you?"

 _"_ _I'm great. I have a doctor's appointment today for our little boy. They want to check everything out, make sure he's healthy. Have you seen a doctor yet?"_

"No, I thought we had a place to settle and then a Hundjäger found us, and we had to run. I'm still trying to find a new place, but I think I'm almost there, and then I will see a doctor, promise. Who's taking you to the doctor?"

 _"_ _Trubel. She won't let me out of her sight until you're home. She's afraid that the Resistance might try and kidnap me to get to you, though everyone who knows you're the father is dead or tight lipped about you being the father. At least it hope so, but she's very protective of me right now, and I'm kind of alright with that right now given the circumstances. See a doctor, Nick, please. I need you, and I'm trusting you right now. Please don't let me down."_

"I won't not if I have anything to do about it. Tell me about him."

 _"_ _I have been thinking about names, and none of them so far have seemed like they would fit. I was thinking we could name him after your father, but I wasn't sure if that was a good idea, I know I want him to have your last name, since he is yours and honestly mine is a bit tainted at this point. I was also thinking about names that you would like, but then I realized that I didn't know enough about you to know what you would want to name our son. What do you think?"_

"I think we should pick a name that fits him after we see him for the first time. It'll be easier to do that than trying to guess what would be a good name. How about that? And with that you don't have to stress about it. I mean you didn't name Diana until a few days after she was born, so I'm not rushed."

 _"_ _Sounds good to me. Can I know where you are?"_

"No I think it's best for no one to know where we are. I love you and trust you, but I thinks it's best for all of us to not know where we are. Only you, Sean, and Trubel no for definite that I'm still alive. I want to keep it that way. I love everyone and I miss them, but this is what's best for everyone. I'm dead, I want everyone to treat me as such, or kidnapped because I hid Diana and won't divulge her location. I want those to be everyone's options. Is Sean there?"

 _"_ _No, he's at the office handling the fire at your house. Do you want to tell him that you want to talk to him?"_

"Yes, but don't use Nick. Use Nico. It's close but not close enough that no one will pick up on it if they don't think about it. Don't say it around Hank, Rosalee, or Monroe, or Wu for that matter."

 _"_ _Alright, I'll bring everyone in the loop. Do you want me to give this number to Sean?"_

"Yeah, you can right it on a piece of paper and tell Sean, 'Nico wants this burned.' Those words and only those words. Make sure while saying you indirectly say that you want him to read it."

 _"_ _Alright, I understand, Nick. Anything else."_

"No, how about you?"

 _"_ _You said I love you?"_ Adalind whispered, and Nick was caught by surprise.

"Yeah, I don't…I don't know wh-where that came from." Nick stuttered over the words, and Adalind laughed.

 _"_ _It's alright. I love you, too. Bye."_ Adalind hung up before Nick could say anything or come out of his stupor. Nick put the phone down, and looked back at Diana, who looked as if she drifted back off to sleep. Nick kept driving until he saw a sign that said **Fairbanks Next Exit**. Nick followed the sign, and he came into Fairbanks. He drove to the city hall, and he parked the truck. Nick climbed out of the truck, and he retrieved Diana and walked into the building remembering all of his mother's aliases. He walked up to the desk, and he smiled at the young woman at the desk. Red hair, blue eyes and a not pale but not tan compaction.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I'm wondering who could help me with figuring out the address of cabin that my mother owned." Nick asked with a flirtatious smirk.

"Oh, um, I could help you with that. What's the name?"

"Well, that's the thing my mother has been married a couple of times and I'm not sure which last name the lease is under. Can I give you a few different names?" Nick tried to lay it on thick, but it's been a few years since he's dated, and he wasn't sure if it was working or not. The girl smiled at him, and Nick knew that it had to be working.

"Yeah, that's fine. What are the names?"

"Well, her first name is Kelsey and her last name could be Smith, Williams, Brown, or Johnson."

"Alright give me a second to look them up."

"I believe it's off of Goldstream Road, if that helps." Nick said with a teeth filled smile, and the woman smiles back.

"Yes, that is helpful." She says and goes back to her computer. Nick let's her do her job, and her head popped up a few minutes later. "Yes, there is a Kelsey Williams here, but it isn't on Goldstream road, it's on Stony Hollow Lane, 1853."

"Thank you… I'm sorry I where did my manners go. I'm Nico Williams. What's your name?"

"Kyla. Kyla Sanders. It's nice to meet you, and who's this tired little girl?"

"My daughter, Diana." Nick said with a smile. "Thank you so much for your help, Kyla." Nick started walking away, until he thought of something. "I'm sorry, one more question. I recently ended my cell phone contract, and I haven't picked up another cell phone company yet, where would be the best place to go for up here?"

"Honestly, the best option up here is to just get a satellite phone, most phone companies don't bother with up here, and trying to compare which one is better is just hard work. Can you hold on one second? I can give you a list of stores and places you might need." She stood up and walked way, and she was gone for a few minutes when she finally came back handing Nick a piece of paper. Nick took it, and he held out his hand.

"Thanks, I really appreciate this."

"No problem." Kyla said as she took his hand. Nick let go first, and he slipped his sunglasses back on before walking out of the building and back in his truck. He buckled Diana back in her car seat before climbing into the driver's seat and looking at the paper.

Stores that might come in handy.

1) Cribs, Cradles, and Things-610 Cushman St.

2) Sam's Club-48 College Rd.

3) Walmart- 537 Johansen Expy

4) Once Upon a Child and Frontier Outfitters in the Gavora Mall- 250 3rd St.

5) Geek Electronics-418 3rd St. #2

6) Arctic Gunworks-1307 Kalakeket St.

7) Frank's Menswear-535 3rd Ave

8) Sportsman's Warehouse-423 Merhar Ave

9) Rent-A-Center in Eagle Plaza Mall-418 3rd St.

10) Alaskan Gun and Ammo-308 6th Ave

11) Alaskan Barber Shop-305 Eagle Ave

12) Seekins Ford Lincoln-1625 Seekins Ford Dr.

13) Famous Foorwear-415 Merhar Ave

Hospital- Fairbanks Memorial and Denali Center- 1650 Cowles St.

Directions from 1853 Stony Hollow Lane

1) Turn left on Goldstream Rd.

2) Turn left on Ballaine Rd.

3) Slight right on Farmers Loop Rd.

4) Continue on University Ave

5) Turn left on Johansen Expy

6) Take exit 2 for Peger Rd.

7) Keep right at fork and follow signs for Phillips Field Rd. and Airport Way, and merge on Peger Rd.

8) Turn left on Airport Way

9) Turn right on Cowles St.

10) Turn left on E. Cowles St.

11) The hospital is on the right.

Directions to Stony Hollow Lane

1) Head north on Cushman St.

2) Turn right on 1st Cross St. onto 8th Ave

3) Turn right at 2nd Cross St. onto Noble St.

4) Turn left on 10th Ave

5) Turn left onto AK-2 W.

6) Turn left on Goldstream Rd.

7) Turn left on Stony Hollow Lane, 1853 on right

Or

1) Head north on Cushman St. towards 8th Ave

2) Slight right on Illinois St.

3) Turn left on Philips Field Rd.

4) Turn right on Peger Rd.

5) Turn left to merge on Johansen Expy

6) Turn right on University Ave

7) Continue on Farmers Loop Rd.

8) Turn left on Balliane Rd.

9) Turn right on Goldstream Rd.

10) Turn right on Stony Hollow Lane, 1853 on right.

Kyla Sanders – (907) 322-8673 Call me!

Nick smiled at the notion, but he soon wasn't going to look the same. He was going to die his hair, and get color contacts. To someone who had known him for years it might not fool, but to someone who's not looking hard, might not notice him. Nick decided that he would head to Walmart on his way to the cabin, since Walmart was on one of the roads that he had to take to get to the cabin. He pulled out of the stall and he headed in that direction following the directions that Kyla gave him. He reached Walmart with ease, and he got out of the truck and grabbed Diana and he headed into the store. First he went to the cosmetics section to by blonde hair dye, not a blonde-blonde but a dirty blonde and then a woman walked up to him.

"Are you going to use that for yourself?"

Nick turned and looked at the woman. "That was the plan."

"Well, you're going to want to start off with a color that isn't so light, because your hair is so dark the color won't be that color. You would want to start off with a lighter brown and have that for a couple of week and then dye it the dirty blonde. It'd make the transition a lot easier."

"Thanks, you have any recommendations?" Nick asked as he waved his hand in front of the up teen million different hair colors in front of him.

"I'd try this one," the woman said as she picked a color off the shelf and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Nick was about to walk away when she grabbed his arm.

"May I ask why you want to dye your hair? You are quite an attractive man, and I guess I'm a bit nosy." She smiled at him, and Nick smiled back.

"I needed a change." Nick said as he gently pulled his arm out of her grasp and walked away. He walked back to the camping stuff and found all the equipment that he needed. A folding saw, a machete, knives of all kinds. He lost his stash of Grimm weapons so he had to restock. He then ventured over to the grocery section of the store and started buying food, because he wasn't sure what his mother had at her cabin. He bought a few other loose ends and then headed to the checkout. He piled everything on the cashier's line and the lady at the checkout started scanning everything. By the end the price was so high, Nick wasn't sure if he could pay for anything, but he pulled out the wallet that held all his fake IDs and credit cards, and he scanned the one that said Nico Williams, and he punched in the pin number that was on the small piece of paper with all of them on it.

The card was accepted and he packed all of his bags into his cart, and he pushed it out to the truck, where he loaded Diana into the truck first and then started loading the bags into the passenger seat. When he was finished, he pulled out of the parking lot and finished following the direction that Kyla had given him, and he was soon at the cabin. He unloaded the truck, and he looked around the cabin. It was a small three bedroom cabin one was set up as a master suite, a guest bedroom, and then a room with a crib, small toddler's bed and a twin sized bed in it with a fully stocked closet and dressers. The master suite held clothes that would probably have fit his mother and clothes that fit him.

This is when Nick realized that his mother would have really wanted him to join her at some point, and he felt guilty that he didn't give her that before she died. She would have been safer if she had never been brought back into his life. Nick walked out of the room and grabbed Diana and the baby carrier that he bought at Walmart. He strapped it on his chest and then strapped Diana into it, and he walked out to the truck, and he put Diana in her car seat, and he drove to the hospital. He promised Adalind and Trubel both that as soon as he found a place to settle he would go and see a doctor. He reached the hospital and he strapped Diana back into the baby carrier and he walked into the hospital.

He walked up to the reception desk and said, "Excuse me, I need to see a doctor."

"Fill out this form and a nurse will be right with you." the woman said as she handed Nick a clipboard with a bunch of papers on it. Nick went and sat down in one of the chairs and he started filling out the form to the best of his knowledge. When he was finally done, he walked back up to the reception desk and handed the clipboard back, and the woman took it and told Nick to go sit down and a nurse will be right with him. Nick sat down, and Diana looked up at him through lidded eyes, like she was about to fall asleep, and Nick started rocking her to sleep. By the time that he finally got her to sleep, Nick heard his fake name being called and he stood up and followed the nurse to a side room

"How old is the little one?" she asked and Nick looked down at Diana, and smiled.

"One and a half, almost two." Nick said, guessing at what age Diana could pull off being.

"She's adorable, but she doesn't look a lot like you."

"She gets her traits from her mother." Nick said automatically, because she didn't get any of her traits from him because she wasn't his biologically.

"Where is her mother?"

"Home. She couldn't make it on the vacation because of work and her pregnancy."

"Oh, how far along is she with your precious number two?"

"Six to seven months."

"Oh almost ready to pop."

"I hope not." Nick said through gritted teeth as he undid Diana out of the baby carrier and placed her on a small chair in the corner of the room, and he placed the baby carrier on the floor.

"What seems to be the problem?" the nurse finally asked and Nick sighed thanking God that she didn't ask any more questions about his fake personal life.

"I fell down the stairs a couple of days before we left on our trip, and I told my wife that I was fine and didn't need to go to the doctor, and she let it go, but as a condition of her allowing me to go was if the pain got worse I was to go to the doctor and get it checked out. My wife is a bit of a worry wart, so I'm appeasing her whims, and telling her that I went to the doctors finally."

"Ah, I see, and where is the pain?" Nick took off his shirt for the first time since the accident and he showed her where the pain was. "My god. Are you sure this was just from falling down the stairs. These injures indicate you were in a car accident."

"Yeah. That's what my wife said, but I assure you that I just fell down the stairs." Nick said.

"Well, I'm going to have to take a few x-rays, and maybe an MRI to make sure there isn't any internal damage. There is significant bruising and scratches on your back, arms and sides. A few scars that are only a few months to a few years old. What kind of work were you in, Mr. Williams?"

"I was formally a police officer until a few months ago, when I took a temporary leave of absence to help my wife take care of our daughter, and so she's less stressed during her last few months of pregnancy. Her doctor thought that was best because I'm a detective and have quite a few enemies that might try and come after me, not to mention her worrying that I might not come home one night or her getting a call that I'm in the hospital or morgue because of work. I agreed to for the safety of my wife and unborn son."

"What a great husband. May I ask why you decided to go on a trip with your daughter to Alaska then?"

"My wife was supposed to come with us but got held up on a big case. She's a lawyer, so she can't just leave during a big case."

"Wow, kids that grow up with both of their parents putting away the bad guys. Impressive. I'm going to go and let a doctor know about your case, and I'll be right back to finish your initial check-up and he can finish with the mechanics of it." The nurse walked out of the room, and Nick laid back on the table, when his cell phone rang.

He pulled it out of his pocket, and answered the phone, "Hello?"

 _"_ _Nico, its Sean. How are you doing?"_

"I've been better. I'm at the hospital right now, getting checked on, to appease Adalind, and if she's in the room with you, can you tell her that? I've found a place to stay for the time being, and I hope no one finds it."

 _"_ _Good. Adalind says thank for stopping at the hospital. I've got everyone in the dark right now, but I don't know how much longer I can keep Hank in the dark. He's going to look up the report on your house fire and notice the inconsistencies in the report, and what was there. He saw the remains of the house and body, not to mention if he goes down to the M.E.'s office and asks her questions about it. And if he's asking questions I can guarantee that he is talking to Monroe, Rosalee, and Wu about everything that he finds."_

"I don't care that they're questioning the story. I just want them to have deniability in relation to talking to me and knowing where I am. No one can know where I am, especially with the package I have. I'm off grid, no connections. You never spoke to me, I'm now Nico. That's all you know. The person that you talk to is Nico, and he talks to me. You don't know anything about this man except his name is Nico. Got it. That is all the information that you, Adalind, and Trubel have. If Hank or any of the others start asking questions that's what you tell them and only as a last resort. You don't give away any other information about whether I'm out in the world somewhere or captured by the Resistance. Make it sound like you have no clue. The Resistance won't tell you anything about if they have me or if they have Diana. I'm MIA, and you just know that I'm alright."

 _"_ _I hear you, Nick and I completely understand."_

"Nico. Start calling me Nico. That way if anyone over hears you, you can stick with the story if you ever need to."

 _"_ _I understand. How is she?"_

"Asleep right now. The little thing is exhausted, as am I. I hope you end this soon, Sean."

 _"_ _I'm trying, Nico. They won't give me the time of day currently, so I'm trying to get in touch with Meisner. Hopefully, I can talk to him."_

"Alright, but I will inform you that I think he was the one that I took Diana from in the first place." Nick heard the doorknob turning. "I've got to go. My nurse is coming back. I'll call you when I'm safe and sound back at where I'm staying."

 _"_ _Good-bye."_

"Bye." Nick said as the nurse walked back in the room, and he hung up the phone and slipped it back in his pocket. "My wife." Nick said to cover his tracks.

"Oh, alright." The nurse then gave him a bunch of directions and things that she went through for his check up, and when they were done, the doctor came in to do x-rays and an MRI. Nick complied, and asked about Diana. The nurse said that she would watch her in this room and she'd be her when he got back. Nick was gone for about an hour before he finally got back to the exam room that he started in and found Diana still asleep in the chair that he placed her in.

"Alright, you're going to have to wait in here for a couple of hours while I examine your tests and then I'll discuss a treatment plan." The doctor and nurse walked out of the room, and Nick could have sworn that he heard the door's lock click. He didn't see either of them woge, but that didn't mean that they didn't know who he was. He walked over to the door and tried it, to find that it was locked. Nick wasn't staying in this room. He didn't know what would come back to find him.

So Nick grabbed the baby carrier and strapped it onto his chest and then strapped Diana into the carrier. Nick looked out the only window in the room and saw the almost two story drop, and he swore under his breath. He then saw that there wasn't a way to open the window, so he turned and grabbed a chair, and he, standing with his back to the window so no glass would get on Diana, swung the chair over his head and the window smashed. He climbed onto the edge, and he held his breath, wrapped his arms around Diana and he jumped.

He was surprised when his feet lightly touched the ground, and he looked down to find Diana awake in his arms. Nick then ran to his truck, and climbed in, not even bothering to put Diana in her car seat as he took off for the cabin. Reaching the cabin a speedy 10 minutes later, he parked the truck in one of the garages, and he walked out closing the door behind him. Nick walked back to the house, and he put Diana in her room where she fell asleep in the toddler's bed. Nick walked into the kitchen where he grabbed the box for the hair dye, and he walked to the bathroom. He dyed his hair the lighter brown, and after the allotted 30 minute wait time he washed the hair dye out of his hair and he pulled out the laptop he took from his mom's house.

He went online and ordered hazel and white colored contact lenses, and had paid the extra price for the one day shipping of the 20 boxes of each color. He paid with his credit card for Nico Johnson. He then walked to Diana's bedroom and picked her sleeping form up and carried her to the master suite where he curled up under the covers with her in his arms, because now for some reason he couldn't sleep without her in his arms.


	3. Hidden and Lost

Meanwhile, Adalind, Sean, and Trubel are back at the apartment watching the news waiting for Meisner or Nick to call Sean back, when a weird news story comes on.

 _"_ _And now a news story that comes from Fairbanks, Alaska. A man smashes a window at the hospital and jumps from the second story window, and he survives. There's a video that we will show in just a bit. This man came into the hospital with his year and a half daughter seeking medical treatment. When he was finally seen by the nurse and doctor, the nurse stated that the man had wounds that resembled that of a car accident, but the man insisted that he just fell down the stairs, and he promised his wife if the pain got any worse that he would had to the hospital. After the doctor and nurse had taken x-rays and an MRI, they informed the man that they would have to go over the tests and that if he were to just wait a little while they would be back with his treatment plan, for most of his wounds were halfway healed._

 _"_ _After the doctor and nurse walked out of the room, they shut the door behind them, and headed to the doctor's office to examine the results. After reviewing all of the man's information they headed back to the room to find the room empty and the window smashed. They then proceeded to the security room where they reviewed the tapes, and this is what they saw."_

The newsfeed cut to a surveillance video at the hospital. The tape starts inside the room where the doctors walk out of the room, and the man walks over to the door a few moments later and tries to open the door. Upon the door not opening, the man walks over to the chair where a little girl is curled up in a ball. The man straps on a baby carrier, and then gently picks up the little girl and straps her into the carrier. The man then walks over to the window, and he examines the window and the glass. He turns back around and looks around the room and picks up the chair and walks back to the window, facing backwards to the window he smashes the window.

After the window is smashed the man steps up to the window and examines the edge, and after looks like taking a deep breath he steps off the edge. The video then pans out to an outside view where the man steps out, and is falling, but slows down before he lands gracefully with his feet on the ground. He pauses a moment to check on the little girl before running towards the parking lot, and he climbs into a truck with the little girl in his arms. The news pans back to the reporter, and she continues.

 _"_ _Everyone that has seen this video is baffled by what has happened in this video. The police were called to the scene and the room fingerprinted, and after the fingerprints were scanned into the police data base they received a match to a Detective Nicholas Burkhardt of the Portland Police Department. The even weirder thing about this man is that he was pronounced dead only a few days ago due to a house fire at his residence here in Portland, after he was reported missing from a car accident on Highway 26 outside of Portland. The detective is obviously not dead for his fingerprints are at the scene at the Fairbanks Hospital."_ The news reporter said as the screen shifted over and a picture of Nick popped up on the screen.

 _"_ _An even stranger fact is that Detective Burkhardt is neither married nor does he have any children. The FBI has been called into the case for there is a child involved and the case has gone federal. I'll have more on the case as the FBI finds more information. Good-bye for now."_ The news ended and Adalind was on her feet.

"Nick, he's got to be alright, right? I mean he wouldn't have just jumped out of a two story window without an excuse right especially with Diana in his arms. Shit! His cover is blown with the others and now everyone in the continent knows that he's in Fairbanks. This isn't good. Shit! Shit! Shit!" Sean was up and had his arms wrapped around her trying to calm her down.

"Shhh…Adalind. Nick is a good cop, and he's a Grimm. He knows how to handle himself and to go unseen by anyone out there. This is just a little set back. He'll be fine and he'll take care of Diana, no matter what."

"What if they find him? He can't take on the Resistance or a big group by himself especially if he has Diana with him. He'll be trying to get her back to me and keep her safe, so he can do that."

"Calm down, Adalind. They're just searching for him, and that means that they haven't found him yet. Sean finally got her calmed down and asleep in the bed, and there was a ringing from the intercom. Trubel walked over and answered as Sean walked back into the room.

"Hello." Someone must have answered her as she put the speaker down, and spoke to Sean. "It's Monroe, Rosalee, Hank and Wu. Do you want me to let them up?"

"Yes, but inform them that I just got Adalind calmed down and asleep so if they are here to do some yelling they better be quite." Trubel nodded and relayed the message to them, and they must have complied because Trubel then buzzed them up. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, and Trubel walked over to answer it.

Trubel open the door and the four of them came bursting the door. "You knew the whole time that Nick wasn't in that fire didn't you, Captain?" Hank said in a quiet voice but they could tell he was pissed.

"I didn't know the whole time, but that's what Nick wanted. He wanted something that could cover his tracks, make it possible that he was dead, but there was a possibility that he was alive. He told Trubel and me that no one except the three of us could know he was alive. We kept to his wishes unless we had to, and now here's the we have to part." Sean said and Hank looked around the room with a questioning look, and then he looked like he wanted to ask a question, but Monroe beat him to it.

"The three of us. Who else knew?"

"Adalind."

"Adalind was in on the loop that Nick as alive. Why?"

"Because Nick thought that with her being pregnant that stress was something she didn't need, and the fact that he's the father, he made that decision for his unborn son. Don't question me about that, it was Nick's decision."

"So you guys burned down Nick's house as well?" Rosalee asked.

"No, just me, and that was the plan even before Nick ran off. It just got altered do to new developments." Trubel answered and the four of them looked at her.

"You were going to burn his house down, why?"

"Because everyone knew that he lived there, he needed a place where one no one could find him, two he didn't have any memories of Juliette, and three somewhere big enough for him to raise his family with the constant monsters coming after him and easily finding him because he lived in a house."

"So what are we going to do about this problem?"

"You four will be the first questioned. You can't know anything about anything. You have to be alright with lying to the FBI to protect Nick and Diana. Sean is going to direct them to you because he's Nick's police Captain, and can't be involved. Adalind and I are out of the picture. No one can know about us. No one." Trubel emphasized. "Understand?"

The four of them nodded their heads in agreement, and Trubel nodded. "Good. Now go home and get some sleep because the FBI will probably be here tomorrow." Trubel pushed everyone from the apartment and out the still opened door and shut the door in their faces. She turned back to Sean and said, "I'm going to bed." She then walked away and to her room, and Sean followed her to the hallway where he went to his own room there."

Nick woke up at 5 am to his phone ringing, and he sat up pulling his phone from his jeans that he was still wearing. "Hello?" he questioned as he sat up and checked on Diana, who was still sleeping.

 _"_ _Nico, we need to talk."_

"Sean?" Nick questioned, and he rubbed his eyes. "What time is it there?"

 _"_ _Its 5 am your time."_

"My time. How do you know what time it is here?" Nick asked as he sat up a little straighter.

 _"_ _You were on the news. That stunt that you pulled at the hospital, it was on the news and they have your finger prints. They know you're in Fairbanks, Nick. Stay hidden or run."_ Sean hung up the phone, and Nick put the phone down, hanging up.

"Shit!" Nick swore under his breath, and he decided that he couldn't leave the cabin for a couple of days. Nick got up and started fixing the house up, and making sure that everything was up and running. By the time it was 10 o'clock, Nick had most of the things and mechanics set and the house cleaned, when Diana walked out of the bedroom rubbing her eyes and into the kitchen where Nick was making lunch. "I'm making grilled cheese if you want one, sweetheart." Nick said as he bent over and picked her up placing her on the counter next to the stove.

"I'd like one," the little girl whispered as she rubbed her eyes.

"All right." Nick pulled a plate out of the cabinet and placed it on the counter next to her as he used the spatula to put the sandwich on the plate. "Have at her." Nick said as he started another sandwich.

"What's the matter, Daddy?" Diana asked, and Nick looked over at her.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"Something is wrong. You're off." She said and Nick wasn't sure how to react.

"Nothing, everything is fine. We're just going to have to stay inside for a little bit to make sure the bad guys don't fine us, okay?"

"Alright." The little girl whispered, and Nick sighed. So what do we have for fun around here?" Nick asked her just to change the subject. Not expecting a response, but the little girl gave one anyway.

"I don't know. I think Kelly didn't have anything up here. She only ever talked about coming up here if she had someone else join us. Now I realize that's you." The little girl sounded so grown up considering she was only supposed to be nine months old. She seemed more like a well versed five year old that look two or three. Nick sighed again hoping that he wouldn't have to go back into town for anything, but he had a feeling that he would have to. Nick was about to grab his keys when there was a knock at the door. Nick headed over to the door and opened it slightly.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"This is 1853 Stony Hollow Lane. I'm looking for a Nico Johnson."

"Package for me?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, contacts of some sort by the looks of it." Nick took the box, and looked up at the man.

"You need me to sign anything?" Nick asked, and the man held out a clipboard. Nick took the pen and signed as Nico Johnson. "Here you go. Have a great day."

"You, too, sir." The man said and walked away. Nick stepped back into the cabin, shut and locked the cabin door, and then he opened the box as he walked towards the bathroom. He pulled out one of the boxes and they were all labeled with the color of the contacts on the box. Nick pulled out a box that said blue and he slipped a set into his eyes. Nick couldn't believe he was looking at himself. If only his hair was a little lighter he'd be golden.

That's when Nick decided to go against what the lady at the store said and grabbed the box of blonde hair dye, and dyed his hair a neutral blonde, and waited the 30 minutes, eating a sandwich and playing cards, a deck he found in a drawer in a hallway, and played with Diana. At the end of the 30 minutes Nick walked back to the bathroom and washed the dye out and hand dried his hair. His hair was definitely blonde, and he was alright with it, at least for now.

He walked out of the bathroom, and Diana gave him a look. "What's up, sweetheart?" Nick asked and Diana smiled.

"Nothing; just took a little bit to acclimate to the color. Do I get to dye my hair, too?"

"No, you are perfect, and no one is going to second guess you for a moment because of how adorable you are." Nick picked her up and he walked out into one of the other garages, and picked a vehicle to drive into town. Nick drove to the Guns and Ammo store, and he bought three pistols, a rifle, a shotgun, and a bunch of ammo for all five weapons. The gun shop owner questioned Nick about the weapons and Nick answered all of the questions as realistic as he could, and the store owner let him leave with all five weapons and the ammo. Nick headed to Walmart on his way home and he bought a few games that he and Diana could play, just the two of them, and then he headed out.

On his way out of the store, he saw one of the cashier's woge, but she didn't notice him even though he was looking right at her when she did it. Apparently, all Nick needed to not have wesen not notice him as a Grimm was to wear colored contacts, and they didn't notice him. Nick drove him and Diana home, and the two of them unloaded the truck and headed inside.

Nick made dinner and after they ate, they played one of the games that they bought that day. After a while they both got tired and headed to bed. Nick helped Diana into a pair of pajamas and then he pulled some on before he curled up in bed with Diana in his arms, because he couldn't sleep without her there.

The next couple of weeks went by with a breeze, and Nick started seeing Kyla Sanders, just to act normal a little bit. They would go out and have fun, things the three of them could do. Everything was going smoothly until one day Nick forgot to put the contacts in, and they ran into a Hundjäger.

"Grimm. I found you." Nick turned around and started pulling Kyla with him.

"Nico, what's going on? What's a Grimm?"

"Nothing. It's a word for someone who can see things others can't." Nick said smoothly, using the definition that Bud gave Juliette when she had no memory of him.

"Like a cop?"

"Yeah, like a cop." Nick said as they reached his truck. "I'm sorry can you take Diana for a couple of hours. I need to take care of something that I just remembered."

"Yeah, I can do that." Kyla said as she gave Nick a funny look. "Nico, you're kind of scaring me a little." Nick had a momentary flashback of trying to explain this life to Juliette.

"I'm sorry. I just, an old cop buddy was in town this week and I forgot about him and to call him, and that guy calling me a Grimm reminded me of that. I'm sorry, Kyla, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, alright."

"It shouldn't take more than an hour tops."

"To see an old cop buddy. Wouldn't you want to spend a little more time with him?"

"No, because he knows that since I got Diana, I don't drink too much and if I stay more than an hour he'll convince me to drink."

"Okay." Nick pulled up to Kyla's house, and Kyla stepped out of the truck. Nick locked the doors and turned to Diana.

"Diana, sweetheart, you are going to spend a little time with Kyla alright. Daddy, needs to take care of things. If I'm not back in an hour, you call this number, and you tell Mommy that Daddy's in trouble and you're at this address in Fairbanks, Alaska. If anything is off call the number anyway. Got it?" Nick asked and Diana took the piece of paper with a nod. "I love you, always remember that."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

"Alright now go on." Nick said as he unlocked the door. Kyla opened the door and took Diana out of the car seat and shut the door. Nick waved to Diana before he took off, and he raced back to the park and started walking around waiting to bump back into the Hundjäger. He didn't have to wait long for he walked right into him an accident. "Hundjäger." Nick whispered, and he took off in the other direction. The Hundjäger took off after him not wanting to lose him again. Nick ran to the most secluded area of the park, and the Hundjäger caught up with him.

"I knew you were going to pick this spot, Nick Burkhardt." Nick was clocked over the head with something from behind, and Nick was knocked out.

Diana spent most of her time looking out the window watching for Nick, but an hour passed with no sign of him coming back. Diana walked over to Kyla's phone and picked it up and dialed the number that Nick had given her. The number picked up on the other end after two rings.

 _"_ _Hello, Nico?"_ Adalind's voice rang from the other end.

"Mommy, Daddy's in trouble; I'm at 322 Fairbanks, Street. Come and get me, Mommy. Daddy said if he wasn't back in an hour to call."

 _"_ _Diana? I'm coming. You stay put and protect yourself against any threat. I'll be there as soon as I can. I promise."_ Adalind said, and Diana could hear as she was shuffling around in the background. _"Nick's in trouble, Sean. Diana's on the phone we have to get to Fairbanks now before they figure out where they are."_

"I'm hanging up, Mommy. Bye. I love you." Diana hung up the phone, and walked back over to the window to watch for Nick.

"Diana, were you just on the phone?"

"Yes, Daddy told me, too."

"Who did you call?"

"Someone Daddy trusts." Diana responded, and she left it at that.

Meanwhile, Sean is on the computer buying the earliest plane tickets to Fairbanks as he can swing, and they are on their way in as soon as the tickets are in order. Roughly 5 hours later, Sean and Adalind are stepping off the plane, and getting a rental car and driving to the address that Diana gave her. They soon pulled up out front, and Adalind walked straight up to the house and knocked. A woman opened the door, and Adalind pushed her way into the house.

"Diana, Mommy's here." Diana came running into the room, and Adalind scooped her up. "Hey, sweetheart. Mommy missed you. Is Daddy still not back yet?"

"No, I'm scared, Mommy."

"It's alright, we'll find him. Hopefully."

"What is going on?" Kyla asked from the door way as Sean rushed into the room.

"Oh, good she's safe. Nico's not here?" Sean said as he looked around the house.

"No, he went out with an old cop buddy. He said if he was out for more than an hour he's probably been drinking."

"He was taken. Where were you before he asked you to look after Diana?"

"The park. Just a couple streets over."

"I'm going. You stay here, Adalind, and I'll be right back to get you then we're going home." Sean walked out of the house, and Adalind turned towards Kyla.

"How do you know, Nico?"

"We've been kind of going out for a couple of weeks." Kyla said, and then continued, "Who are you and how do you know Nico?"

"I'm his girlfriend, Adalind." Adalind pushed her coat back to show the bulging baby bump, and Kyla stepped back.

"I'm Kyla. I guess he wasn't really seeing me then."

"No, I'm afraid he wasn't. Though he probably did like you, just not the way you wanted him too. You didn't sleep together did you?"

"No, one kiss, and I initiated it. That explains why he backed away so quickly second thoughts about his daughter's mother."

"Yeah." Adalind said as Sean pulled back up to the house and rushed in.

"He's gone. We have to get out of here. Quickly. I think the Resistance has him." Sean said as he pulled Adalind from the room.

"Nice talking with you." Adalind said as she shut the front door behind her. Sean pulled her to the car and they took off for the airport boarding there returning flight and heading back to Portland. When they landed Sean quickly pulled Adalind and Diana to his car and they rushed back to the apartment. They took the stairs, and finally reached the top floor, and they entered the apartment, where Trubel, Hank, Monroe, Rosalee, and Wu were waiting.

"Where is he?" Trubel stood up and asked as Adalind shut the door behind her.

"He's gone. The Resistance got him, but we got something else." Diana stepped out from behind Sean and just peeked around his legs.

"You got Diana. But they want her and they have Nick. What are we going to do? We're obviously not trading her for him."

"No, obviously. I've gotten in touch with Meisner, and I have a meeting with him in a few hours. I will tell him to tell the Resistance to back down and give Nick back."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Leave that to me." Sean stormed out of the apartment, and Adalind stepped farther into the apartment with Diana.

"Are you tired, sweetheart?"

"Where's daddy?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. I don't know." Adalind picked up the little girl and walked back to her room where the two of them cuddled together and drifted off to sleep.

"Oh, my…Nick has been captured by the Resistance. That isn't good."

"Except, Nick hasn't been here, yet, so he doesn't know where Diana is."

"That's our only advantage, Trubel, but they're still going to interrogate him and probably torture him to make sure he is telling the truth."

"Not our only advantage." Hank said, and everyone looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Nick has that whole looks like he's dead thing that he has when he slows his breathing. If he's knocked out he might do that, and they might just think he's dead and dump him somewhere."

"In the river probably." Rosalee said.

"Not necessarily. The FBI is looking for Nick. If they drop him off at a hospital, the FBI will stop looking for him, and they don't have to deal with him."

"Possible but not likely."

"It's to give us hope. Which is what we want at this point. Right?" Everyone looked around the room and shrugged. "We want Nick back, right?"

"Yes, of course, but the odds are not looking good, Hank. He's not 100% as it is, and with the added injures that he has probably accumulated do to not taking care of himself. Nick is not in good shape."

"We are not giving up on him." Adalind shouted as she walked back into the room with Diana clean and newly clothed after Adalind gave her a bath. "You can't. He's not dying I need him."

"Adalind, calm down. We will do everything to get him back." Sean said, and he wrapped his arms around Adalind. "I will get on this and find him. I will make sure they don't get her either. Don't worry. Take care of you and our little girl." Sean finished, and he walked out of the apartment.

"I think it's time for everyone to go. We'll deal with this when all of us have a better night's sleep." Rosalee said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Trubel said as she stood up, and everyone followed her lead. "Drive safe," she said as she walked to her room, and Adalind picked up Diana and walked to her room. Adalind walked into her room and set Diana down in the little toddler's bed that they had Trubel buy after they got the call from her to get her.

"Mommy, can I sleep with you?"

"Sure, sweetheart." Adalind answered as she picked Diana back up and walked over to the bed.

"Daddy always did it with me. I don't think he could sleep without me there." They curled under the covers, and Diana fell asleep almost instantly, and all Adalind could think of was Nick curled up in bed with her wrapped in his arms because he couldn't sleep without knowing that she was safe. Adalind placed a kiss on top of Diana's head, and she slowly fell asleep with Diana back in her arms.

Nick woke up with his wrists shackled above his head and his feet barely touching the ground. Nick groaned as he stood on his tip toes to stretch, and the groan turned into a groan of pain as pain shot through his entire body. Nick could hear someone walk into the room but he couldn't lift his head because of the pounding throughout his head.

"Nicholas Burkhardt. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, in an official manner. I'm Martin Meisner. I knew your mother. I am sorry for her passing, though I have to admit I didn't know you were her son until after her death."

"Meisner, why does that name sound familiar?"

"I'm one of Sean Renard's contacts. I got Adalind out of Italy, and I snatched Diana out of the Royals' grasp before you stole her out of mine. The Resistance really would like her back Nicholas."

"The Resistance won't get her out of me, because I don't know where she is, and you aren't going to find he either. The people that have her aren't going to trade her to you to get me back, and honestly, what was the point of kidnapping me."

"Information. Plus we would like you on our side, Nicholas. You are one tough nut to crack, and now that your girlfriend is out of the picture there really isn't any leverage to be held against you. Except maybe Adalind Schade."

"And why would you think that she would be any leverage to me. I hate the bitch!" Nick lied, and Meisner rolled his eyes.

"Nicholas, I know she's carrying your unborn child. You can't lie about that. We have her under surveillance, along with Rosalee, Monroe, and your partner Hank. Though we can't figure out the connection to the tall, skinny brunette that keeps escorting Miss Schade around."

"You wouldn't, would you? I'm not telling you anything. I just have one request after you kill me can you at least leave my body in Portland where it could be found."

"I'm not going to kill you, Nick, but I have been given permission to torture you until you comply. But I will make that promise just in case it's needed. Let us hope it doesn't come to that."

"Which won't work as I've already told you. But thanks for the offer."

"You'd be surprised at what a person would agree to under severe torture. Mine and Sean's friend Sebastian found that out the hard way. And I'm sorry but I have to tell you, you really don't look good as a blonde."

"I couldn't care less." Nick smirked, and Meisner pulled out a pistol and shot Nick in the shoulder causing Nick to scream. "Son of a bitch!" Nick could feel his heartrate slowing as he tried to calm down. Meisner walked up to Nick and ripped his shirt off and grabbed a knife off the table that Nick hadn't noticed until then. "Has that been there the whole time?" Nick asked and the sarcasm just dipping off his words.

"Yes, it has, Nicholas. I'm surprised you didn't notice it earlier."

"I wasn't really paying attention." Meisner turned to the table, and he continued torturing Nick. Nick eventually zoned out a little bit, and Meisner slapped him across the face to bring him back to reality.

"You have a pretty high pain tolerance, Nick Burkhardt. I'm impressed. Not many people can try and sleep while being tortured."

"I'm sorry, just tired. Would it be possible for me to take a little nap and then I'll be nice and lively for you when I wake up. I really don't mean to ruin your fun trying to torture me."

"Sure, Nick. I just need to make a call." Meisner walked away, and he pulled out his cell phone out. "Oh, look at that. I need to call an old friend back. He tried to call me, trying to get me to talk to the Resistance about giving you back." From Nick's angle, it looked like he dialed a number and placed the phone to his ear. "Sean, old friend. It's so good to talk to you. What can I do for you?" He paused for a moment and then said, "Wait, let me just put you on speaker I need someone to listen in to this conversation." Meisner walked back over towards Nick and pulled the table right in front of Nick and placed the phone on the table. "Alright, Sean. Do continue."

 _"_ _Meisner, I wanted to talk to you about Nick. The Resistance took him, and he doesn't know anything about where Diana is. Trust me. Would it be possible for you to convince them to release Nick?"_

"Ah, my dear old friend. I thought we would hit this snag. I have no intentions of allowing Nick to be released. You see I'm having too much fun." Meisner picked up a gun and pointed it at Nick's abdomen.

"No, no. Please, don't." The gun went off, and Nick screamed as the bullet tore through his abdomen. "You son of a bitch. I will kill you. Mark. My. Words. I. Will. Kill. You!" Nick screamed, and was probably exactly the reaction that Meisner wanted.

 _"_ _Meisner, you don't have to do this. Nick didn't do anything to you. He only ever wanted to do what was right, for Diana. She has the right to grow up with a normal life. Give her time to be a kid; she's already been through too much and she's only eleven months old. Please just let him go."_

"Being protective over your Grimm, Sean. That's adorable, but unfortunately there are only three things that'll get Nick released from our custody. One, he agrees to work with us, and he'll raise Diana for us under our supervision; two, you hand her over to us without any question on how she is being raised and how we are using her abilities, and then there's three, which I really hope it doesn't come to this because honestly it'll be a complete accident, because it's not our intentions, Nick here dies and we lose our leverage. Do you understand, Sean?"

 _"_ _I understand. I'll talk to my people. I would say nice talking to you, but it hasn't."_ Sean hung up the phone and Meisner turned to Nick.

"See thank you for the reaction that you gave me. It was very helpful in the negotiation process, Nick."

"Fuck you!" Nick shouted as he spit at Meisner's feet, and he spit out some blood.

"Well, that doesn't look very good now, does it? I hope your friends make a decision quickly, Nick." Meisner walked out of the room, and Nick could feel as the blood loss was starting to take effect of his body. He couldn't keep his eyes open, and after a few minutes of fighting he finally gave in closing his eyes and passing out.

Sean hung up the phone, and he ran out of his office. He walked straight up to Wu and Hank who were sitting at their desks. "Hank, I need to track the last call that came into my cell."

"Why?"

"It's Nick. We need to talk in my office." Sean walked back to his office and Hank and Wu followed him. "He's in worse condition than we assumed. I'm hoping that he can hold out just a little longer. At least until we find him." Sean said as Hank closed the door to the office.

"What do you mean?"

"My friend that I thought could help, is not going to be of much help at all and by not much I mean none at all. He's the one holding Nick."

"What? How did you find that out?"

"My friend was torturing Nick while on the phone with me. He gave me an ultimatum, and I know I can't meet the requirements."

"What were the requirements?"

"He gave me three options that would get Nick released. One I hand Diana over to them."

"Which is not happening. Adalind would never let that girl out of her sight ever again. Especially around you."

"Agreed. Two Nick agrees to work with them, get Diana, and he would raise her as his own and work with the Resistance."

"Again Nick wouldn't do that over all of our dead bodies let alone willingly."

"He's being tortured so he might, but if he doesn't that leaves option three which is the worst."

"How can anything be worse than Nick agreeing to betray all of his friends because of torture?"

"His death."

"That would be worse. Never mind." Hank frowned and he looked at Wu.

"I don't know how to respond to this so don't look at me."

"Well, if I was Nick I'd do a double cross. I'd agree to retrieve Diana and work with them, and then use us to lure them into a trap, or he would withstand the torture until he has a plan to escape."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up on that. If Nick's being tortured there's probably bleed being drawn and Nick is already weak at this point, Captain."

"Which is why I wanted you to track the last call into my phone."

"Let's do this. Pray we find him before its too late." Hank took the Captain's phone and headed out of the office and back to his desk with Wu on his tail.

"I hope it is not." Sean whispered as he watched the men work.

Meisner walked back into the room to check on Nick, and when he walked into the room, Nick was still hanging from the ceiling, and his head slumped against his chest, and as Meisner walked closer Nick looked pale as a sheet. Meisner noticed this and he ran forwards to check the Grimm's pulse, and it was nonexistent. The Grimm was lost. "Shit!" Meisner shouted under his breath, and two guards walked in.

"What's wrong, sir?"

"We lost him. Dispose of the body at a hospital with an ER. I promised I'd leave him somewhere that he would be found." The guards walked up pulling the keys out of their pockets and unlocking the cuffs around Nick's wrists. As soon as both were released Nick's body dropped to the floor in a crumbled mess. The two guards picked up his body and walked him out of the room. Meisner followed them out, and the men placed Nick's dead body in the back of the SUV as Meisner climbed into the driver's seat. The two men climbed into the backseat, and Meisner pulled out of the garage and onto the streets of Portland. He drove to the nearest hospital, which was Legacy Good Samaritan Medical Center.

Meisner pulled up in front of the Emergency drop off, and the two men quickly got out and tossed Nick onto the sidewalk in front of the door there; they then climbed back in the car and Meisner pulled away. He pulled his cell phone out and dialed Sean's number. Sean picked up on the second ring.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Sean, I'm sorry. But he's gone. I guess he was a little weaker than we expected. You can find his body at Legacy Good Samaritan Medical Center." Meisner hung up the phone and tossed it out the window.

Sean hung up the phone and looked at Hank, and Hank read the expression right off the bat. "No, he's lyin'. Nick's gotta be alright."

"I'm afraid not. But there is one way to find out. He's at Good Samaritan." Sean grabbed his coat, and Hank and Wu followed suit.

PLEASE READ!  
Alright there's a couple of things today.  
1) if you want some more please review, because I've gotten a few reviews of people liking this fic but I'm not sure how many are actually liking it I would like to know more of your guys' thought because this is my first Grimm fic I've been mostly writing Destiel and Sabriel Fanfic so thoughts and any negatives would be appreciated to because I would love to know how to make my writing better.  
2) My roommate has started a blog, and she would like to get feedback and read her blog. She'll be posting things from her everyday life to the fandoms that she's in to music she likes, and if you write fanfic she says she'll review your fanfic and post the reviews on her blog, and help you if you want some help. If you're going to do that though she would appreciate it if you were to go under contact and email the links to her. The URL is .com. I really enjoy the blog, but she would love more readers than just me and her friends. I think some of you would enjoy, because she's a lot like me in fandom and music sense. I hope you like it if you read it. And she has a Facebook page now that when ever she posts on her blog it's posted on Facebook, she's Deana Novak.


	4. The Returning

**Author's Notes: Alright, so this is the last chapter for this fi. I know I'm upset too, but I figure this would be a good place to stop, because I don't want to write Adalind having the baby and naming the baby different than it is in the show. So this is the end at least for now. I may or may not write a sequel to this fic. I haven't decided yet, but if I do, I'll probably post it on this story as another chapter.**

The medical staff saw the body drop, and they rushed out to help the victim of whatever crime was committed. They quickly got him on a gurney, and they started by quickly assessing the wounds that they could see. Two bullet wounds, a couple of knife wounds, a lot of bruises, and possible broken bones and internal bleeding. "We need an OR stat for this one, there's a faint pulse!" Someone shouted, and everyone moved. They rushed to the OR, and opened Nick up, and they started working on him.

After a couple of hours in there, they brought him out and placed him in the ICU, and Nick had a breathing tube down his throat since he was in a coma. Sean, Hank and Wu were shown to the room after the surgery and they took his prints and a DNA swab to be sure that it was Nick. It was hard to tell with all the injuries and his dyed hair.

Sean took the samples back to the precinct with Wu while Hank stayed with Nick, and Hank stayed there just watching and talking to Nick. "Come on, Nick. I know this is you, and I know you're stronger than this. Your little boy is coming soon, and I know you would want to be there for that. You're a fighter, Nick, just come back." Hank continued talking about anything. He moved from cases at work to how everyone was doing, and even talked about sports for a moment.

Soon Sean came back, and he had Trubel, Adalind, and Diana with him. Adalind with Diana in her arms ran forwards and kissed Nick's forehead. "We have a match, Captain?" Hank asked.

"We have a match. It's Nick."

"Nick, come back to your family, honey." Adalind cooed and Hank just talked over her as she climbed on the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Did you call Rosalee and Monroe?"

"Yeah, Wu went to go pick them up as soon as we got the results back. They should be here soon." Sean said as they came bursting into the room.

"Thank god." Rosalee shouted as she laid eyes on Nick, and then she examined him a little more. "Oh, my god. Nick, what happened to you?"

"Torture. This is what happens when you're tortured and you don't give them the information they wanted."

"But how is he alive? I thought you said he wouldn't be released unless he died."

"He was dead for a moment. The doctors said it was rather short of a miracle that Nick was alive. They lost him a couple of times, but he always came back. They don't know how that's even possible." All of a sudden there was a gurgling noise and everyone looked towards Nick's now not so limp body. He let out pained gasps as he tried to breathe around the tube in his throat. His heartrate going berserk and everyone stepped away from the bed as the doctors came rushing in. They quickly pulled the tube from his throat, and they gave him an oxygen mask.

Once Nick was calmed down the doctors turned towards the crowd in the room. This is the ICU only three people can be in her at a time. Pick and get out." The doctor left, and Nick reached out to Adalind placing his hand on her baby bump. Adalind took her free hand that wasn't holding Diana and placed it over Nick's. Everyone else kind of just migrated out of the room and too the lobby except Trubel.

"What happened?" Nick muttered, and Adalind looked up.

"Shhh…don't talk, doctor's orders." Adalind pulled up a chair and was about to sit in it when Nick pulled her towards the bed and she laid down next to him. "Alright? Well, what do you want to know, Nick?"

"What happened after I got kidnapped?"

"Well, Sean and I rushed up to Alaska to get Diana."

"Hi, Daddy." Diana whispered as she crawled out of Adalind's arms and into Nick's.

"Hi, sweetheart." Nick whispered back, pulling the little girl close to his chest, and he smiled at Adalind as she turned to look at him.

"I do have to tell you though, I don't like the shaggy blonde hair." Adalind laughed.

"You only have to deal with it until it grows out long enough for me to not have a buzz cut. I can't pull those off either," Nick laughed as he pulled Adalind closer into a kiss. Adalind was sunrises at first, and then she leaned into it. And of course that's when the nurse decided to walk in the room.

She cleared her throat and said, "Mr. Burkhart. You shouldn't be overexerting yourself. If you do you could end up back in the coma."

"I'm fine. I don't think I can even do that." Nick laughed, and the nurse came up and checked on the machines. "Is there a problem, miss?"

"No, it just seems like your heart rate is rather slow and steady for someone who just came out of a coma. Usually their heart rate takes a while to regulate and get normal again, because their heart is trying to figure out how to work properly again."

"Well, I'm unique. What can I say? When can I get out of here though? I'd like to go home." Nick asked as two men walked in the room.

"Nicholas Burkhart. You can't go anywhere until some questions are answered."

"About what, Agents?"

"Your where about for the past month and a half, and I hate to inform you that your house burned down within the early stages of your disappearance. There was a body found and after extensive tests and procedures, the body has been identified as your longtime girlfriend, Juliette Silverton."

"Ex-girlfriend, Agent. She was involved with somethings in my life that I didn't want her to be, and we both were two completely different people than when we started dating. Was she the one that burned our house down? Because that wouldn't surprise me that she would do that especially since our relationship didn't end on good terms, Agent." Nick said, and pulled Adalind closer to him.

"Alright, understood. We will look into that. But in the mean time we want to talk to you about the incident at the hospital in Fairbanks, Alaska."

"What about it, Agent?" Nick asked.

"Can you explained why you smashed the second story window and jumped out and then somehow landed on two feet?"

"Well, I jumped out because I was locked in and being a cop has kind of made me a little paranoid, and I didn't like that they locked the door. And I had a rope, sir, so that was how I landed on two feet. Any other questions?"

"Only one. Whose little girl did you have?"

"Oh, well. That would be mine, sir. I wanted Nick to get to know her better, and since we're expecting I thought he should get to know my daughter a little better." Adalind stated.

"So you two are together?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Nick asked.

"Adalind Schade, right?"

"Yes, do I know you?"

"You were an attorney at Berman, Rautbort and Associates."

"Yes, and then I received a job with an international firm, and got a little in over my head. Now I'm just trying to live my life." Adalind said as she snuggled in closer to Nick.

"Yes, well now your back here. So what made you come back?"

"This is about me, now ask what you want and get out." Nick said as he tried to stand up, but Adalind wrapped her arms around him pulling him back down.

"Its fine, Nick. They only want information so you can come home." Adalind said as she rubbed her hand down his arm and entwined their fingers together. Nick turned towards her and smiled.

"Well, we're going to let you rest, and if we have any more questions we'll be in contact. Here's our card." The agent handed him a card with his name and number on it and the pair walked out of the room. When they were finally gone, Nick started pulling IVs and wires out of his arms, and he sat up and then stood up, nearly falling over in the process.

"Nick!" Adalind was off the bed with her arms wrapped around him. "You aren't well enough, Nick. Please just try to take care of yourself." Adalind pleaded as she pulled him back to the bed putting him in a sitting position on the bed.

"Alright, only for a little while longer. Nick laid back down on the bed, and Adalind laid down next to him. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and they all fell asleep, Diana curled into Adalind's arms.

Nick spent the next week in the hospital recuperating, and Adalind spent most of her free time there with him. Finally after a week and a half in the hospital the doctors finally decided to discharge Nick. They weren't going to clear him for duty just yet they said they were going to give him another three weeks with weekly check-ups until they decided whether or not they were going to let him go back to work.

The day he was discharged, Trubel drove up in Aunt Marie's old car, with Adalind and Diana to pick him up. "It's about time you get out of there. Get in, and we'll check out the new place." Nick opened the back door and climbed into the back seat next to Diana, and he smiled at her. She smiled back as Trubel drove off towards the condo that she had for them.

She parked the car in the garage, and she took him up to the top floor apartment. Trubel opened the door and Nick stepped inside. "Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, combined kitchen and living room, and a balcony plus roof access." Trubel said as Nick stared in amazement at the apartment.

"This is all ours?" Nick asked as her turned about, and Adalind went to steady him as it looked he was going to fall.

"Yes, now be careful. You don't want to fall and end up back in the hospital." Adalind said as she made him sit down on the couch.

"Can I take a shower, because I really smell like the hospital and I haven't showered in a couple of weeks, do to captivity and the hospital, and honestly, I feel gross?" Nick asked as he stood back up with Adalind's help, and she showed him to the master bedroom which was the room that they designated as Nick's room and the one that Adalind had been staying in. Nick opened one of the dresser drawers and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

Adalind then directed him towards the bathroom. "If you need anything just shout alright?" Adalind said, and she walked back out into the living room leaving Nick standing in the bathroom. Nick started pulling his close off that he had been wearing because they were the only clothes that the hospital had for him, and he tossed both the shirt and the pants into the garbage. Nick stood in front of the mirror naked, and he looked at all the cuts stitches and bruises on his skin. His arm was supposed to be in a sling but the minute they pulled away from the hospital Nick pulled it off.

There was a scar developing on his right shoulder from when Meisner shot him in the shoulder. There were stiches from his belly button all the way up his chest where the doctors cracked open his rib cage to check out all the internal damage. Not to mention the bullet hole in his abdomen from the other place Meisner shot him. There were cuts all over his skin some pretty much completely healed others just starting to scab over. The bruises on his skin were a yellowy color as they were almost healed, and Nick didn't know when he became such a makeshift quilt of scraps, bruises, and broken bones. He wished that he would have never become a Grimm, but now he knows that he can never go back, especially after he did go back to not being a Grimm. Nick needed this especially now that he knew what was out there. His life had been turned upside down, and he was surprisingly alright with the outcome.

Nick was going to be a dad, though he always wanted to have kids with Juliette, but that ship had sailed when she set his mother up and almost killed his unborn son. Nick knew that his life was going to change the moment he found out that Juliette was a Hexenbiest, but the moment he felt the baby kick against Adalind's skin, Nick knew he was done for. Fatherhood, and now he was kind of with Adalind, a statement that Nick never would have thought he would say three years ago. But he was fine with that now.

He was practically a father to Diana, and Nick was starting to get the hang of it while they were in Alaska, and now that they are safe or for the most part safe, Nick can feel that he can finally relax. Nick stepped away from the mirror and into the shower where he turned the water as hot as it could go before stepping into the stream and having the water rush over his skin. He let out a small yelp as the hot water initially hit his skin, but once his skin adjusted to the heat he was fine.

He gently applied shampoo to his hair, trying not to get too much soap in the stiches on his head. He hissed every time the soap stung against his skin. After a while he was just in too much pain to take anymore of his shower so he finished rinsing off and stepped out and dried off. He pulled on the sweatpants, and when he went to go pull his shirt on, he had a hard time lifting his right arm, groining in pain as he gave up.

Nick heard a knock on the door, and he lifted his head. "Yeah, who is it?" Nick asked.

"Adalind. Is everything alright? You were making a lot of groining noises."

"Yeah, I'm just having a hard time lifting my one arm to get m t-shirt on but I'm fine."

"Can I come in?" Adalind asked as Nick heard the doorknob starting to turn.

"No, I don't want you to see me like this." Nick said trying to get to the door, but Adalind already had it opened and stepping inside, closing it behind her as Nick pulled the towel up to cover his chest and scraps.

"Nick, there's nothing to be shy about. I mean I have seen you naked, so nothing to worry about." Adalind said as she walked up to Nick.

"Yeah, but I've had a few additions to my complexion since you've seen me naked." Nick stated.

"Yes, but I'm alright with anything that is you." Adalind said as she pushed the towel away from Nick's chest, taking it out of his hands. "You're perfect just the way you are, Nick. Plus scars are hot, and honestly you're a cop, they're to be expected." Adalind whispered as her lips were right next to Nick's ear.

Nick didn't know how to react to this, but he could feel as he started to get a hard on, and he knew that he was being seduced. Adalind didn't go any farther than that though. She grabbed Nick's shirt and went about trying to help him get his shirt on. Nick stopped her as she slipped the shirt onto his right arm and she started lifting it up to push his head through the head slot.

"Adalind, wait. What if I don't want the shirt back on now?"

"Nick, what are you implying? I'm pregnant and I'm not going to have…" Nick cut her off.

"I never said we had to, but I want to try something. Are you alright with that?" Nick asked as he inched his lips closer to hers.

"Sure," Adalind stuttered as she could feel Nick's body slightly push up against hers, and Nick was kissing her. He had his hands loosely wrapped around her waist, trying not to force her into this. Adalind deepened the kiss as he fingers went up and entangled in his hair, pulling him closer as she backed up into the door. Nick pinning her there, and he placed his hands against the wall, pushing his body closer to Adalind as she pulled him closer.

Nick finally broke the kiss so he could breathe, and Adalind met his eyes and she pulled him back towards her. "Nick, was that as hot for you as it was for me?" She whispered into his ear as she wrapped her one arm around the back of his neck and let the one hand remain entangled in his hair.

"Yes, how is it that we went from hating each other to being in this situation together?"

"Trubel has a theory for that. She thinks it's the baby; that he is drawing us together." Adalind said as Nick rested his head against the door next to her head.

"She thinks it's the baby. So what once he's born we'll go back to hating each other?" Nick asked as Adalind pulled his hair to pull his head back so she could look him in the eyes.

"I hope not. I think that if she's right, he's just pulling us together and we'll grow to like each other and possible love each other."

"Well, I don't want it to go back to the way it was before, I kind of like how it is now." Nick said as he leaned back in to kiss her, but she pulled him back.

"Nick, you know Trubel and the rest of your friends are in our living room waiting for you to get done with your shower." Adalind breathed as she leaned against the door.

"They'll be there for a while then." Nick whispered.

"Nick, we aren't having sex while I'm pregnant, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"Then what will we be doing?"

"Maybe I just want to kiss you." Nick whispered and then stepped back suddenly. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm acting like this. Is it getting hot in here?" Nick asked as he made eye contact with Adalind.

"Nick?" Adalind questioned as she stepped towards Nick.

"No, just give me a little room. Stay just where you are, for right now." Nick stated as he held up his hand to stop her from coming any closer.

"Nick, are you alright?" She questioned as she took a step forwards.

"No, wait. Something is wrong." Nick whispered, and he walked over to the counter and braced himself against it.

"Nick, you're scaring me. Please just talk to me." Nick rushed over to the toilet and threw up. Adalind rushed over and rubbed circles on his back with her hand to sooth him until he was done. "Nick, are you done?" She asked when it had stopped for a little while.

"Yes, I think so."

"Alright, you're probably tired, let's just get you to the bed to sleep, then I'll tell everyone that you weren't feeling well and that they should go home." Adalind helped Nick into a sitting position and then a standing position. Nick leaned heavily against Adalind as she helped him out of the bathroom and to the bed. Nick crawled into the bed with Adalind's help, and she looked down at him. "Do you need gauze on this?" She asked as she brushed her finger down the stitches that held his chest together. "So you don't pop a suture."

"Yeah, that's probably best." Nick muttered and Adalind walked back to the bathroom and came back with some gauze and some tape. She bandaged him up, and he was asleep before she finished. Adalind smiled and leaned forwards to place a kiss on top of Nick's head before pulling the sheets up and walking out of the room.

She entered the living room and everyone turned to look at her. "Nick, is sleeping. I'm sorry, he wasn't feeling well after his shower."

"Are you just saying that because u want us to leave or because he's really asleep?" Hank said as he stood up, and he started walking towards the bedrooms.

"Hank, if you wake him, I'm going to kick your ass." Adalind didn't shout but it wasn't whisper. Hank turned and gave her a look while still walking backwards.

"And how are you going to do that. He's my best friend, and I'll see him if I want to." Hank said as he backed into something solid. "What the hell?" Hank said as he turned around and nothing was there. "What did you do, Adalind?"

"I wish I could take credit, but I barely have any powers, Hank. Try again." Diana stepped out of the shadows on the other side of the invisible wall.

"Daddy isn't feeling well. You should believe Mommy when she said so." The little girl said as her eyes waged purple, and Hank started moving in the opposite direction towards the door.

"Alright I'm gone." Hank said as he moved towards the door and out of the apartment.

"I don't think I've ever seen him so afraid of something." Everyone's heads popped up as Nick was leaning against the wall behind Diana.

"Nick, what are you doing up? You should be lying down." Adalind said as she moved towards him and passed right through where the wall was before.

"I'm fine." Nick leaned in and kissed her, and then he leaned against the wall. Adalind rolled her eyes and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist as she helped him towards the couch.

"Apparently, we need to get you a walker until you can walk on your own." Adalind joked as she placed him on the couch, and she sat down next to him. Nick wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Diana came running up and Nick scooped her into his arms as she jumped up onto his lap. Everyone smiled as they saw the happiness on Nick's face. After what Juliette did, they thought that they would never see him smile again, but here he was a couple of months later, arms wrapped around a year old little girl that could pull off being three, and his other arm around a pregnant Hexenbiest that caused most of his problems in the past couple of years, who's carrying his baby. Nick slowly fell asleep on the couch in that position, and everyone decided that it was time to leave.

Adalind asked Sean and Trubel to help get him to the bedroom and into the bed, and Diana curled up sleepily in his arms and fell asleep too. Adalind changed into her pajamas that consisted now of Nick's sweatpants and one of his t-shirts, and she crawled in bed behind Nick. She wrapped her arms around Nick's waist lightly, and she kissed his bare shoulder before she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Adalind woke up and found Nick not in bed with her, she swung her legs off the bed and padded towards the bathroom, and he wasn't there. She then moved out of the bedroom and into the living room and found Nick in the kitchen, still not wearing a shirt, standing over the stove, cooking eggs and bacon.

"Nick, what are you doing?" Adalind asked as she walked up behind Nick and wrapped her arms around him. "Though you do seem a lot sturdier than yesterday." Adalind whispered as she kissed his bare shoulder.

"I'm feeling much better." Something was off about the way he said that that made Adalind step back.

"Nick?" Adalind whispered as she grabbed his arm and turned him around. Only the man standing in front of her wasn't Nick, it was Meisner, and he was covered in blood. She looked down at her own hands and saw the blood there too. "Where's Nick?" Adalind shouted, and Meisner just laughed.

"How could you miss him?" Meisner laughed and turned her around. Nick's body was hanging by his feet on the ceiling, covered in blood, and obviously dead. Adalind screamed as she stepped back and Meisner's arms wrapped around her. "What a wonderful job your little girl had done, Adalind. She proved herself well by killing the Grimm. And now we have our own little Grimm to raise." Meisner said as he rubbed his bloody hand across her baby bump.

Adalind screamed as she bolted up right in bed, with Nick lying next to her. Adalind tried to calm her breathing as Nick's arms wrapped around her from behind, kissing her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Nick whispered, and Adalind twisted in his arms so she was straddling Nick's waist.

"Where's Diana?"

"Trubel came in a couple hours ago to put her in her own room. She said it's what she always does. What's the matter?" Nick asked again as his fingers gently skirted across her skin.

"Just a bad dream. A nightmare really. I'll be fine in a little bit." Adalind said as she put her lips to Nick's bare shoulder, and she kissed her way up to his neck. Nick was panting just from that contact as Adalind pushed him down so he was on his back. After her lips worked a hickey into Nick's skin on his neck her lips moved up his jaw and connected with his lips.

Nick moaned as she forced his lips open and slipped her tongue inside. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss being as gentle but rough as he dared. Adalind ran her hands down Nick's arms pulling them away from her body and entwining their fingers together, pinning them on either side of Nick's head. Adalind leaned back forwards and kissed Nick on the lips again. Adalind heard Nick mutter something against her lips, and she pulled away. "What?" She laughed.

"I said what are you doing to me? I've never had this happen I can say that." Nick laughed as Adalind kissed his jaw.

"It's called seduction, Nick." Adalind said as she went back to kissing him, but pulling away slightly to whisper, "You should relax, darling."

"I would, but if you're trying to seduce me why are our clothes still on?" Nick whispered back with a smirk on his face. Adalind smiled back, and she swung her leg off of Nick and stepped off the bed. She slipped her fingers under the waistband of Nick's sweatpants she was wearing and slowly slide them down her legs, stepping out of them and moving her hands to the hem of the t-shirt and pulling it up over her head. Adalind now standing in just a pair of panties, walked back over to Nick and climbed back on the bed. She slipped her fingers under the waist band of his sweatpants and slowly slipping them down.

Nick knew where that was going to lead, since he hadn't put any boxers on after his shower because it was hard enough getting in the sweatpants. Adalind noticed as she got the waistband lower than his groin and she smirked. She flicked her finger out so it was brushing against Nick's bare cock as she pulled his pants down; the waistband finally slipping past the tip. She quickly pulled his pants down the rest of the way and tossed then aside.

Nick gasped as Adalind took his erection in her hand, and she leaned forwards kissing Nick on the lips. Nick moaned as Adalind massaged her fingers around his hard on as she kissed him. Nick pulled away slightly to catch his breath, and Adalind laughed slightly at the sight beneath her.

"Do you want to know how hot you look right now? Half undone with lust. It's sexy as hell." Adalind whispered against Nick's lips.

"You do know that I'm not supposed to be overexerting myself, right? Meaning this is probably not a good idea."

"We aren't going to have sex, Nick. I'm just going to make you release. It should help you relax a little." Adalind whispered, and Nick chuckled.

"You know the medication I'm now is not helping this any. All my nerves are on end and everything is over stimulated. It's awful and amazing at the same time." Nick whispered. Adalind smiled at that.

"So you're saying that if I do this," she whispered as her finger slid from his base to tip and then swirled her finger around the tip a couple of times, Nick lost count as he threw his head back, digging his fingers into the sheets underneath him. Adalind smirked as she continued, "You know this might be the sexiest thing I've ever seen and I've been around, Nick." She then stopped and kissed Nick before climbing off him. Nick's head popped up and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked as he sat up completely head spinning a little.

"Just lay down and close your eyes it'll help with the dizziness." Adalind said as she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back down on the bed. Nick did as she said and closed his eyes, and he felt a slight pressure as Adalind climbed back on the bed and she whispered, "Now, you are not to move. Not an inch." Adalind instructed and Nick was about to protest when she continued, "Not an inch, Nick Burkhardt. You hear?"

"Yes," Nick whispered barely able to say that as his mouth became very dry. He felt as a very cold hand wrapped around his slightly deflated erection, and he let out a noise that was cross between a gasp and a hiss. Nick heard Adalind mutter an apology as she worked his erection, and then he felt something cold being slid over his erection: _a condom?_ Nick thought. Then her hand was gone, and she was shifting. Nick was confused until he felt himself pushing inside something, and Nick was about to question Adalind when he felt the rest of her weight on his lap. Nick tried his hardest not to move as she sat there. "Adalind?" Nick whispered as he clenched the sheets in his fists.

"Nick, don't move. Please," Adalind whispered as she leaned forwards and placed a kiss on his lips, and Nick leaned forwards slightly trying not to move too much to deepen the kiss. Nick moaned and Adalind pulled away from the kiss slightly. "Okay, now move. Very slowly," she ordered, and Nick did as he was told it didn't take long for Nick to be close with the combination of his movements and Adalind's.

"I'm close, Adalind." Nick moaned, and Adalind shifted slightly.

"It's alright; cum for me, darling." Adalind whispered and Nick was gone. Head thrown back, fists clenched in the sheets, eyes closed. When it was finally finished, Nick relaxed, and Adalind's weight was gone. Nick was exhausted and he could feel himself slowly drifting off to sleep.

Adalind came back from the bathroom with a washcloth, and she walked up to the bed to find Nick asleep. She smiled as she went to clean Nick up, and she brushed the washcloth against Nick's skin. She watched as he flinched as the washcloth touched his skin, and she continued to clean him up until he was clean throwing away the used condom. Adalind then climbed into the bed and curled into Nick's side, and he wrapped his arms around her in his sleep. Adalind slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when she woke up, Nick wasn't there, and she started freaking out. Adalind stood up and she ran towards the living room. She examined the entire living room before moving to the kitchen where Nick's blonde hair peeked out from behind the fridge door. Adalind ran to the kitchen and closed the door, which startled Nick.

"Adalind, what's the matter?"

"Nothing just making sure it's you." Adalind said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Nick wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer.

"Adalind, what's the matter? Just tell me." Nick pleaded as he pulled her away slightly and he forced her to look at him. "What is it? You can tell me."

"You weren't there when I woke up. That's how my nightmare started last night. You weren't there and I came out into the living room and you were standing in front of the stove making eggs, so I came over and wrapped my arms around you, but it wasn't you. It was Meisner, and I asked him where you were and he tuned me around and you were hanging from the ceiling by a rope tied around your ankle, and you were covered in blood and dead. Then he went on about how it was Diana and how they were going to treat her well." Adalind sobbed, and Nick pulled her back into his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere not yet at least. Meisner thinks I'm dead and we are going to keep it that way for a couple more weeks, so I'm back to tip top shape. And hopefully brunette again." Nick joked which made Adalind laugh.

"But I'm starting to get used to it. You did look rather phenomenal last night all sweaty and just waiting for it." Adalind whispered and Nick smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that." Nick said as he kissed the top of her head.

"What are you saying you didn't?"

"At the time no. but now kind of. I slept better than I had in a long time that's for sure. I definitely would have enjoyed it a little more if there wasn't a little person in you and we would have to be careful." Nick said as he rubbed her bare belly for she was wearing a sports bra and a pair of pajama shorts.

"Well, the little person should be coming soon, so then we won't have to be careful," Adalind smirked, and she stepped away slightly. "So what's for breakfast, I'm starving."

"Eggs and bacon unless you want something else." Nick said as he pulled the eggs and bacon out of the fridge and over to the stove.

"No, that's fine. I have a doctor's appointment today if you want to come."

"I'd love to. I honestly feel so much better today. It's like that great night sleep really recharged the batteries for me. Thank you." Nick said as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him, kissing her on the lips quickly before going back to cooking.

That's when Trubel walked in with Diana in her arms. "I see that you two are cozy." Trubel muttered as she walked into the kitchen and set Diana down on the counter.

"Yeah, well. I had a great night sleep and I'm almost recharged so I can be."

"So what you're saying is all we need to do is get rid of the blonde and you're you again?"

"No, not quite. And I kind of like the blonde."

"Well, you aren't keeping it." Both Trubel and Adalind said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. Nick chuckled at their laughter before going back to cooking. "Wait, why is Nick cooking? I heard he's just as bad of a cook as I am." Trubel laughed.

"Hey, not true. I'm decent. Right, Di?" Nick turned and asked Diana.

"Yeah, Daddy's alright." Diana said as she floated off the counter and landed on the floor. She ran over to Nick and wrapped her arms around his leg.

"What's the matter, Di?" Nick asked as he reached down and picked the little girl up off the floor.

"Nothing, I just don't want you to go away again."

"I'm not going anywhere unless I'm forced to, alright?"

"'Kay." Di said and she wrapped her arms around Nick's neck. Nick returned the hug, and he continued cooking with Diana stealing one of his arms. Adalind and Trubel pulled plates and silverware out of the drawers and cabinets, and they set the table. When Nick was finished, he walked over to set Diana down and he brought the pans up and dished out the corresponding amount of food that said person wanted. They sat in silence for a while until there was a buzzing noise, and Trubel stood up and answered the intercom.

"Who is it?"

"Sean, let me up." Trubel slammed the phone down and hit the button next to it to let Sean into the building. Few minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Trubel opened it rolling her eyes as Sean walked into the room. "You blew off the FBI?" Sean shouted.

"No, what are you talking about?" Nick asked completely calm.

"You had your interview with the FBI at the hospital, and they said they would be in touch. Then you checked yourself out and didn't tell them where to find you if they needed to get ahold of you."

"So, they can figure out how to get ahold of my through the precinct. It's not like I changed my number Captain." Nick said, and he turned and walked towards his bedroom to change. Adalind followed him as Trubel took Diana to her room to change her clothes as well. They all came back and Sean was sitting on the couch.

"Nick, this is serious. They find it very suspicious when people do that, and you just moved u there list. Agent Chavez is keeping me in on the loop of your case. She can't be directly involved because she's worked with you before. But they are at the precinct right now sifting through all of the cases that you have ever worked starting with when you first started as a cop."

"Like all the way back when I still worked the streets?" Nick asked.

"Yes, and your activity in the past couple of years is going to spike some interest, Nick. You've killed more people in case related incidents in the past couple of years that is definitely going to spike interest. And they will want to question you on it and I want you to be able to answer their questions."

"Yeah, alright. That's for the heads up, Captain. We're late for Adalind's doctor appointment so if you'll excuse us, please." Nick pulled his coat on and helped Adalind and then Diana into theirs as they headed out the door. They took the elevator down to the garage, and Nick asked, "Hey, what happened to my jeep?"

"I took it to a mechanic buddy of mine to see if there was any way of repairing it. He's looking everything over and said he would get back to me."

"Thanks." Nick said as they piled into his Aunt Marie's old car that Trubel still had. "You still have this. I thought you would have gotten rid of it."

"No, it means something to you I figured you would want it kept even if I was the one driving it." Nick nodded, and he rested his head against the car window, and he drifted off to sleep, somehow still tired. They woke him up when they reached the hospital and they went inside. They walked up to the OBGYN floor and checked in before being shuffled into a room to wait for the doctor.

They were in the room for 10 minutes before the doctor came in and checked that everything was alright and they did the ultrasound. Adalind took Nick's hand and watched the monitor, and the doctor pointed out aspects in the picture that showed how the baby was lying. He pointed out his head, arms and legs, and Adalind was smiling at the picture. Nick smiled at that, he enjoyed watching the little movement in the picture on the monitor and seeing how Adalind lite up at the development of the baby.

Nick realized that he didn't even know how much longer she had in her pregnancy, and he decided to ask. "How far along is she?"

"Well, from the development of the fetus I would say she's about 7 months, and the little guy should be due anywhere between 6 and 10 weeks I'd say. Because he could come early or he could come late, we're not exactly sure when he will come. We could calculate it down to an exact date from conception and he could come on that exact date, but that usually isn't the case."

"Okay, is there anything else we should know?"

"No, it looks like everything is in order. Adalind if you could schedule another appointment for about 6 weeks from now."

"Okay, we'll see you in 6 weeks then, Dr. Lazenthaul."

"I'm going to guess and say that this is the father. Nick, right?" Dr. Lazenthaul said as he turned back to Nick and held out his hand. "Adalind has told me all about you. I'm glad that you could finally come home and be here for her and the baby."

"Yeah, I'm glad that he's back, too. I always hate it when his captain sends him off to the ends of the earth to chase bad guys. Especially with all the undercover work that you do." Adalind said as she turned to Nick.

"Yeah, Captain loves sending me undercover. I keep telling him that he can't do it anymore now that Adalind is pregnant, but he thought one last bust before my undercover career is over was what I needed. According to him it was a big case, but I just didn't see the appeal." Nick said as he helped Adalind off the exam table.

"That's nice to hear. You two look lovely together, and I hope you are happy. When do you go back to work, Nick?"

"I don't know. I was shot towards the end of the case and I almost died, so I haven't been cleared for duty yet. I'm hoping soon though. We will see you in 6 weeks." Nick said as a way to end the conversation so they could leave. Adalind picked up on the hint and she took Nick's hand and started walking towards the door.

"Well, our daughter is out in the waiting room with Trubel, so we should get going. I'll see you later." Adalind opened the door and they all walked out of the room, and they walked towards the waiting room where the reception desk is placed so they could schedule the next appointment. Adalind scheduled her next appointment as Nick walked over to Trubel, and he scooped Diana up into his arms and she snuggled into his neck.

Adalind made her appointment and walked over by them, and they walked out of the building hand in hand; Diana cradled in Nick's arms, and Trubel walking behind them. They got to the car that Trubel drove them there in and they headed back to the apartment.

"Nick, I think it's time that we cut your hair so the blonde is gone. The whole brunette with blonde tips thing doesn't work for you. I'm sorry to say it but it's true so don't give me that look." Adalind said as Nick gave her a look that said shut up about my hair please. I'll fix it when I'm ready to fix it and I'm not being hunted done and murdered. Adalind rolled her eyes and leaned against Nick's shoulder as Trubel pulled into the garage under their building, and she flashed her attendant's ID. The gates swung up and she drove into the garage and into her stall.

They climbed out and headed up to the apartment, and when they got there, there was someone sitting on the couch. Trubel pulled her gun, and Nick was wondering where she got one and if she'd had that the whole time. That then made Nick wonder where his service weapon was, and that he would have to ask Sean about it next time he saw him.

"Put the gun down, Trubel. You gave me a key remember." The person said as they turned and Nick realized that he could just ask him now then. "I came to inform Nick that he was cleared for duty and that the Resistance is neutralized in a manner anyway. I contacted Meisner, and informed him that if he were to try and get his hands on Diana again I will personally take down the Resistance. And before you ask no, I conveniently left out the part about you being alive. I feel that they can figure that out their own way and in their own time. The Royals are immobile until they can put someone new in charge and technically I'm the next in line now that my brother is dead. At least technically. They won't put me in charge because except for my father the rest of my family hates me thanks to my father's dead wife."

"I do have one question. What happened to my service weapon?"

"I'm afraid that Meisner has it. We did ballistics on the bullet that the doctors pulled out of you and it matched to your weapon. I already filled the report on your weapon being stolen and you will be issued a new weapon on the day that you come back."

"Alright, and what day would that be?"

"You'll start back next week if you want, but I figured we would keep it a secret on what day you would exactly come back because I don't know. You decide what day you want to come back. You've been through enough."

"So I'll just show up in your office one day and I'm back."

"Yes, pretty much. Take your time. I've got to get back to work."

"See you later, Captain." Nick showed Sean out of the apartment and walked back over to the couch, and he sat down. Adalind sat down next to him, and she curled her arms around his waist. Nick lifted his arm up and wrapped it around Adalind's shoulders, and they sat there curled up together for a little while. All while Trubel filled out forms for Adalind so she could get a job in another law firm after she had the baby, and Diana was lying on the floor in the living room drawing pictures.

The next week went by rather quickly, and soon it was Monday again, and Nick was having a hard time trying to decide that he wanted to go back to work today or not. Most of his injuries were completely healed, and he was starting to get antsy, because he could move around without help but he couldn't go or do anything. Nick spent a lot of time in the workout room they head in the apartment, and Adalind started getting antsy, and finally she confronted him on Tuesday.

"Nick, go back to work. I can see how much you want to, and I'm not going to freak out if you decide to go back to work. It's your job and you love it, so do it. I'm not going to hate you because you love your job. Go be the great police detective that you are. But first get a haircut, please." Adalind said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I scheduled an appointment for 9:30 which is in a half an hour. Here are the keys to your new car." Adalind finished as she pressed a set of car keys into his hand.

"Thank you," Nick whispered as he wrapped her in a hug before running to the bathroom to shower and get ready for work. He pulled on a pair of his nicer blue jeans and a dress shirt, and he walked back out into the living room where Adalind was sitting on the couch with Diana and Trubel. He walked over to them and gave Adalind a sideways hug and a kiss at her temple and he did the same with Trubel and Diana before picking his new car keys up and headed down to the basement.

Nick walked over to where Trubel's car is, and he hit the unlock button on the keychain. The key that lite up was a brand new 2015 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited. Nick stood staring at the car when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"I figured that you would want something similar to your old car, but I thought after everything that you've been through you deserve something new. It's all payed for and it's in your name. Sean helped with that." Adalind pulled away and started walking back to the elevator, when Nick grabbed her wrist pulling her back into a hug, and then he kissed her before letting her go.

"Thank you." Nick whispered.

"You're welcome." Adalind walked away and Nick climbed into the car and pulled out of the garage, and he headed towards the hair salon that Adalind gave him direction to. He pulled into the parking lot and he walked into the salon.

"Hey, I'm Nick Burkhardt. I have an appointment at 9:30." Nick said unsure of how this works. He usually went to a little place on the other side of town closer to his apartment.

"Nick. Hello, Adalind said that you would be needing extra care, because you've been undercover for some time and your hair was a tortious, and now I understand what she meant. You had your hair dyed and then just let it grow out so your roots are showing greatly. We scheduled you with Danielle, and she's waiting for you at chair 5 on the right."

"Alright, thanks." Nick said as he walked back and followed her directions, and he found Danielle. "Danielle?" Nick asked as he walked up to the woman standing there.

"You can call me Dani. You must be Nick?" she asked, and Nick nodded as he watched as she woged. "You're a Grimm?"

"Yes, but don't freak out. I'm not here to hurt you, I'm seriously just here for a haircut." Nick whispered. She nodded and gestured for him to sit in the chair. "You're a Fuchsbau?"

"Yes."

"I have a friend that's a Fuchsbau. Rosalie Calvert." Nick said as Dani wrapped the barber's cape around his neck.

"I know her. She's nice. Alright, what do you want done with this monstrosity?"

"I want the blonde gone, and I really don't care how you style it. You can do what you think would look best for me. I'm a police detective by the way, if that helps."

"Alright, I can work with that." Dani went to work and they just continued on with small talk, and about a half an hour later Dani was pulling the barber's cape off and spinning the chair around so Nick could see the mirror.

Nick looked into the mirror and liked the look of the haircut. It was similar to the haircut he had before he went into hiding with Diana. It was short on the sides and a little longer on top. Nick thanked her and she escorted him back up to the front and was about to pay, when the woman upfront stopped him.

"Don't worry about it. Adalind already took care of it. She said you would be on a tight schedule. Go get to what you need to." Nick nodded to her and he left climbing back into his car and he drove to the precinct. He parked into the parking lot and then headed up to Sean's office, keeping is head down and sneaking past the rest of the detectives and officers. Nick knocked on Sean's door and he heard a faint come in.

Nick opened the door and stepped into the office. "Hey, Captain." Nick smirked as Sean looked up and had a look of surprise on his face.

"Nick? I wasn't expecting you to actually come back this soon."

"Adalind pretty much told me to get out of the apartment and go back to work. I was making her antsy with me being antsy. I am ready to be back though."

"Alright. Well, here is you badge, and your new gun. You are still partners with Hank, and he's sitting out at his desk."

"Thanks, Sean."

"Yup. Hank's been waiting for you to come back, and he hasn't been the pleasantest of people, especially since he practically got thrown out your apartment by Adalind and Diana the other week."

"Alright, well, I'll go cheer him up." Nick walked out of the office and slowly snuck over to his desk and without saying a word sat down at his desk.

Hank didn't even look up when he said, "Go away!"

"Wow, I can't even sit at my desk anymore without my partner yelling at me to go away." Nick smirked, and Hank's head snapped up and stared at him.

"Nick?"

"Yeah, Hank?"

"You're back? Like full duty back in action?"

"Yeah, I'm back." Nick shouted, and everyone in the room turned and looked at Nick. Once they realized who it was and what was going on, everyone started clapping and cheering. Nick was back and he was happy with his life right now.

 **Author's Note Continued: I really hope you liked this fic. This was actually my first straight couple as the main topic of the story so I hope you like it. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. And thanks for reading.**


End file.
